Voyageur
by ymaface
Summary: The entire mansion is left mystified by the sudden appearance of Gambit from the future but does he have an ulterior motive for coming back? Rogue will have to learn how to forgive and forget and finds a true devotion that will last for forever. Romy
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Welcome a new story titled Voyageur

Written by k1ttycat

It revolves around a couple we love so much Remy/Rogue

I wanted to write a story unique to others and I hope you like the idea…It will be a romance with bits of action and self discovery thrown in there also. I want to test the two characters and you'll hopefully see a gradual change in them. The entire story is all planned out, even the conclusion, so updates shouldn't take too long. This takes place a few months after **series 4.**

Credit to Enigma for the title.

**Chapter One**

* * *

_With tears still fresh in his eyes, he stepped away and faced his friend with grim determination. He knew that this particular mission, if he could call it that, would be trickier than anything he'd ever faced before in his life and he tried not to think of the outcome if he messed it up. It would be the difference between success and failure, freedom and enslavement...life and death. His shoulders shook from pent up emotion and Forge adjusted something on the machine. "Ready?" he murmured, already picking it up. Kitty was standing beside him and her large eyes were silently begging for him to be careful. The recent loss had shattered her and she couldn't face another friend being wiped out… He nodded to Forge without speaking and held out his arms, readying himself. Going back was the only option. He could not fail her._

* * *

"Two minutes, Rogue!"

It was the first day of the new school semester and Rogue was already late. She hurried out of the bathroom, tugging a hairbrush through her long hair, and she rushed back into the bedroom she shared with Kitty. Unlike the other rooms there's was a very oddly decorated one and any visitor would agree. Usually the room mates would come to an agreement but both Rogue and Kitty remained stubborn, so half of the room was decorated to Kitty's taste and the other to Rogue's. She glanced at the music posters above her friend's bed now and she frowned at the airbrushed images. Shaking her head, she picked up her beige school bag and the notes she needed for today. Kitty was already gone and she suspected she'd hitched a lift with Lance again since he had that car. Scott no longer attended Bayville High so Rogue usually got a lift from Kurt who would teleport them both close to the school gates. However, if she didn't get a move on then she would be walking. She went out of the room and hurried to the front door to find him tapping his foot. "Ah'm here!" she said breathlessly. "Sorry, but Amara was hoggin' the bathroom as usual."

"No problem," Kurt held out his hand and a few seconds after she took it they were by the High School. She sniffed, trying to get rid of the smell of brimstone. No matter how many times he teleported them she still couldn't get used to it. "New day, new start. Ze canteen is already crying out to me. Looking forward to it?

The two of them walked over the road and through the gates. The campus was already filled with students and Rogue recognized a few. A few jocks had by now started a game of catch and students had to duck in order to not get hit. Three girls from her Gym class stood together and they started to whisper as she walked passed. A few other teenagers looked at the two newcomers and conversations hushed. "Oh yeah, this is totally fun," she replied miserably, hugging her notes to her chest. The student body had long ago abandoned making fun of her for her Gothic streak since she refused to rise to the bait so her face was covered in the usual dark make up. Her clothes were pretty nondescript; a pair of black sneakers, blue jeans, a dark purple wrap top with long sleeves and her usual black gloves. Her mutant powers were still as bothersome as always but she'd begun having lessons with the professor to try and repress them.

They hurried into the school hallway, expecting to feel safe and sound inside but to their surprise they found a few of their housemates standing together by the principles office. Bobby, Rahne, Jamie and Sam were standing closest to the door, deep in conversation, and it looked like Bobby was trying to hear what was going on inside. Kitty was there too standing with Lance by the opposite lockers and Rogue went over to them. The two weren't a couple anymore even though they had quite a history together. They'd dated officially following the events of the Apocalypse and it was her idea for him to join the x-men. He'd tried really hard to fit in at first…but over the months resorted back to his old behaviour and her room mate realised that he was too immature to make her happy. He'd been pretty pissed off when she told him but decided she might be right and the two were still friends. Rogue had seen him flirting with Tabitha recently but wasn't sure whether or not Kitty would be glad of the news; sometimes it was difficult to figure out what the brunette was really feeling. "What's goin' on?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Kelly wants to see us all," Lance replied shortly. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and didn't look too troubled. After all, he'd been in the principles office more times than the classrooms. He sent her a little smile as though guessing her thoughts.

"About what? Please don't tell me Toad's slimed up his car again," she sighed, rolling her kohl lined eyes.

Toad, who was standing by them with Fred and Pietro, stuck his tongue out at her. The three were now living at the Xavier institute like Lance, though mostly just to have a roof over their heads rather than any moral decision. Pietro's twin Wanda stayed there too but at the moment the black haired girl was off with her father Magneto. Rogue didn't know where since the two weren't close and didn't ask. Honestly, the girl scared her a little bit. They weren't the only new recruits either. Wanda had brought along her on/off boyfriend that crazy orange-haired and with him came the oldest Gambit and Colossus. The mansion was positively stuffed but Xavier, being the caring soul he was, hadn't turned anyone away. As long as they weren't caught breaking the rules or harming the students then they were allowed to stay until they wished. Rogue hadn't had a chance to find out what they were like yet as they pretty much kept to themselves.

"I don't think so," Kitty answered. She was dressed in a pair of blue cut off's and a pink cardigan. Her hair was tied back like usual. "He seems pretty happy with himself though."

"And that means trouble for us," Lance added.

"Heads up!" Bobby warned and scooted away from the door as it opened. A smug looking Edward Kelly looked around at them and motioned for them to go in. Once inside the office she positioned herself by the windows seeing as there were only three chairs. Rahne, Kitty and Toad took them and the others stood behind them. Jamie, who was the youngest, went and sat on Kitty's lap and she put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Mr Kelly took a seat behind the desk and folded his hands, eyeing them all as though they were diseased.

"As I'm sure Mr Drake heard, I've just got off the phone with the governors committee."

"What's that got to do with us?" Rogue asked resentfully.

"A proposal has been put forward to ban your type from attending the school."

"_Our type_?" Kurt repeated angrily.

"Safety is the school's foremost priority and we can't chance the regular student's safety by having mutants here."

"But that's totally unfair!" Kitty cried. "You can't just get rid of us like that. We haven't hurt anybody."

"Oh no?" Mr Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Fires…explosions…a destroyed football stadium…sound familiar?"

"But that wasn't their fault," Lance replied, a little sheepishly. "You can't punish everyone."

"I assure you, I can."

"We deserve an education!" Rogue tried. She was mentally abusing the principle with every foul word she knew and she balled her hands into fists with fury. She was near graduating too!

"It's not right," Rahne growled.

"Silence!" he cried, standing up. He pushed his chair back so suddenly that it hit the wall behind him. He didn't seem to notice. "You are all excluded from Bayville High school, starting straight away. You will either leave the premises quietly or I will call for an escort. The choice is yours."

"Some choice," Bobby muttered.

"Fine. Who cares anyway? S'just school," Fred mumbled. He slammed the door open and squeezed through, the floor shaking with each footstep. Toad hopped out after him. Rahne and Sam followed after shooting glares at the principle and Sam pulled a protesting Bobby with them. Little Jamie followed with a sigh and his defeated look broke Kitty's heart.

"Please, sir," Kitty tried pleading. "We didn't ask to be like this…"

Mr Kelly hissed, "Get out, freak!" The look he gave her made her grimace.

Rogue gasped and Kitty stepped back in surprise. "Too far, Kelly!" Lance threatened, holding out his hand. His eyes rolled back as his powers took control of him. The floor jerked dangerously under their feet and the windows smashed. The bookcase behind them fell and the books scattered across the floor. Rogue ducked, holding her arms above her head. She heard a bampft noise and realised Kurt had teleported away.

"Lance!" she heard Kitty protest but Rogue grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, Kitty, he won't stop."

Kitty nodded grimly and phased the two of them through the floor. Phasing was a strange sensation even if you were used to it and the tingles didn't stop even after you were finished. At first she'd found it horrible but was now used to the idea of her body becoming intangible. She kept it going until they came up outside the school. Students were running passed them out of the doors and screaming that the building was going to collapse. By the looks of it they weren't wrong. The two girls made a run for it.

When they finally reached the mansion they were exhausted but found that Lance had beaten them back there. He was sitting in the lounge, bent over and grimacing. Pietro and Jamie were at his side and Colossus was standing by the door looking furious C. Kitty was usually a pretty peaceful girl and generally disliked confrontation but at the moment she wanted nothing more than to shout at Lance until she was hoarse. "You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" She asked, rounding on him angrily. Rogue decided not to bother stopping her as she was pretty interested to hear his reasoning too. She sat down in one of the comfy chairs and dangled her legs over the armrest.

"He called you a freak!" Lance replied loudly. "Did you think I'd let him get away with that?"

"He can call me whatever he wants, I don't care. He thinks we're all freaks. They all do. That's no excuse to destroy the school."

"He had it coming."

"Yeah he did," she replied. "But not from you."

"Leave it, Kitty, your man is hurt," Colossus injected quietly.

Lance straightened with a snarl of pain and held his side. "I'm not hurt."

"He's not my man, and this is exactly why we broke up. We could have tried arguing some more. You've blown our chances."

"Like he'd let us back in," Pietro cut in, crossing his arms. "He hates us; he's been looking for a way to get rid of us since day one. So if I were you I'd retract those claws. Lance did us all a favour."

"He could have hurt somebody!"

"But he didn't. You're taking this way too seriously."

"And you're not taking this seriously enough!"

Rogue wanted desperately to say something in her friends favour but honestly Pietro was speaking a lot of sense. They'd faced troubles since day one and somehow she'd always expected this to happen. With a mutant hater like Edward Kelly in the principles chair it was inevitable. She noticed Gambit (Remy LeBeau, she quickly reminded herself) slipping into the room and he murmured something to Colossus, who sighed and left. Rogue took this opportunity to study the new recruit since this was probably the first time she'd been in a room with him without trying to knock him out unconscious. Ever since he arrived with Colossus he acted like the mansion was too dull for him and she knew that he snuck out most nights on that motorcycle of his as her bedroom was above the garage. Sometimes she would catch him flirting with Jean or even Storm but he didn't seem to be serious about anything. A few weeks ago he'd gone out with Amara but she'd confessed to Kitty the next day that he'd all but blanked her afterwards. She thought about the card he'd given her on their trip down south before Apocalypse. She'd never discussed his behaviour on that night with anyone…due mainly to the fact that she didn't want anyone to find out she'd been duped so easily.

She didn't realise she'd been staring until he turned and winked at her. She blushed hotly and looked away, concentrating on the subject at hand.

"Even if this does top the tabloids, it's finished now. No point crying over it."

"If it helps any, Jean's going to try and organise some sort of protest," Jamie offered with a shrug.

Rogue shook her head. "Yeah, 'an that will help a treat. Ah can just imagine all the support now," she added unenthusiastically. "Ah can't see anyone comin' out to help us. No one in this town is for mutant rights."

"You'd be surprised." Jean herself walked in and handed a cup of water to Lance, obviously hearing him think of getting one. She had her flaming red hair plaited back. "Under the surface a lot of people aren't happy about what's going on. It's just the more radical people who make the fuss and they only make up a small percentage."

"I don't see why we should go back anyway," Pietro piped up. "It's just school."

"It's the principle of the matter," Kitty frowned.

"Ah guess it can't hurt," Rogue sighed, she looked to Jean. "Ah'm goin' upstairs. Count meh in if you need any help. Doing something's better than nothin'." She got up to leave and made her way down the hallway to the stairs. Colossus was on the phone by the door and speaking in rapid Russian to who she presumed was his family. When she climbed the first step she heard somebody's heavy footsteps behind her and they spoke her name. Turning, she saw Remy behind her and an unpleasant smirk was playing at his lips. "Yes?"

"Gambit was just wonderin' where that smile o' yours had been hidin'…It's a pity too for it's a tres belle one."

She raised an eyebrow deliberately. "Do you have a point to this or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Aw chere, y' wound me. Why so cruel?"

"Let me think," Rogue replied sarcastically. "Perhaps it's 'cause this is the first time you've really acknowledged my presence here since arrivin'? You had no quarrels 'bout knockin' me out and usin' me to rescue your father…and yet you expect me to be weak at knees after hearin' that pathetic line? Don't bother, Gambit, go try it on someone else."

He watched her for a moment and she saw something like irritation flash across his handsome face. He was obviously not used to being shot down like this and that thought made her feel triumphant…he needed being pulled down a peg or two from what she'd seen.

She quickly hurried back up the stairs and she threw herself down onto the purple sheets on her bed. She was just about to sort through some school books when Kitty phased in through the door and made her drop them out of surprise. "Kitty! Warning?"

"Sorry," Kitty apologized but she looked like she was deep in thought over something else. Rogue watched her curiously.

"The school thing will get sorted; you don't have to worry 'bout it."

"I'm not worrying."

"You're pacin'."

"Oh…" she sat down and fiddled with the silver bracelet she wore for a moment. "Rogue?"

Rogue rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up on her hands. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Lance loves me?"

She'd been expecting a question…but not about Lance! She bit her lip and wondered how she could reply. Her mind screamed to reply with the negative but after remembering Lance's actions today was unsure. Why was she even asking her anyway? Kitty usually went to Jean with romance type enquiries. Rogue knew as much about relationships as she did about deep sea diving.. "Aw Kit, you know ah'm no good with this sorta' stuff. Ah'm-"

"-Do you?"

Rogue sighed. "What do you want? Me to say "yeah, Kit, ah think he does. Maybe you should get back with him" Even though we both know it wouldn't make any difference. You want to know what ah think? Ah think your as different as night an' day, an' ah also think you have enough on your mind right now to worry 'bout romance."

"You're right…" she sighed, but her cornflower blue eyes looked sly suddenly. "You know, Remy was watching you earlier in the Lounge."

"Ah can hardly contain myself."

"He's pretty cute."

"He's also a womanizin' scoundrel who speaks in third person."

"Scoundrel's can be interesting," Kitty replied, a little mischievously. "Very interesting."

"Go back to worryin'."

"Well, you can hardly blame me for bringing it up. I still hold onto hope of one day helping you get ready for dates and stuff," she said conversationally. "Want me to paint your nails?" she added, hopping over onto her bed with a silver nail varnish and Rogue obediently took off her gloves and spread out her fingers.

"Fat chance of that ever happenin'. Not whilst my powers continue to play up…"

Kitty threw her a sympathetic glance. "You'll get control one day."

"How can you be so certain? Even the professor isn't."

"Well…you're one of those most stubborn people I've ever met…I know you won't give up."

"Ah'm not sure if that was a compliment or not," Rogue smiled weakly and watched until Kitty was finished. When she was done she waved her hands about to dry them. Kitty was about to reply when the two girl's heard the professor send them a telepathic message. It seemed to be directed to everyone in the mansion.

"PLEASE WILL ALL SENIOR STUDENTS AND STAFF MEMBERS REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEADIATELY"

Rogue frowned. Even after years of living here she still wasn't used to hearing him in her head like that. Even though she knew he had strict ethical views on reading his students minds she still wasn't very comfortable with him in there, even if it was only to relay a message. Still, she pulled her gloves back on before she and Kitty started to make their way out into the hall. Only outside did Kitty break the silence.

"You ever get the feeling that something's about to change?" Kitty asked suddenly.

"Like a premonition? Sometimes. Turns out to be wrong usually."

"I've had this feeling all day…and it's not about being expelled either."

"Maybe you have a hint of the telepathic in you?" Rogue joked playfully.

"If I did then I wouldn't have to worry about Lance so much."

"If you start goin' on 'bout him again then the gloves are coming off. Ah'm warnin' you."

"Bitter hag," Kitty rolled her eyes and held out her hand so she could phase them both down through the floor. Travelling with Kitty always seemed to involve phasing even if it was only to the next room and she seemed to consider walking unnatural and slow. When they reached the Professor's office, Rogue saw that many of her friends were already there. The well lit room was far too packed and all of the available seats were long gone. The two girls went and stood by Kurt and Sam near the windows to wait for the professor to come in as he seemed to be the only person missing. _Even X-23 is here_, Rogue realised, spying the short girl standing besides Logan. It suddenly dawned on her just how many mutants the x-men consisted of as their ranks had grown increasingly after Apocalypse. Of course there was always Scott, Jean and the rest of the old members but there was also the new mutants and the individuals who had nowhere else to go…Angel, Boom Boom, X-23, Colossus, Gambit, Pyro, Scarlet Witch, Avalanche, Toad, Blob, Quicksilver…Only the other week Angel had gone on a recruiting mission with Jean and picked up a British woman they named Psychlocke. Rogue had yet to meet the woman but another psychic couldn't hurt.

She eyed the mutants before her who were from all different walks of life; some privileged, some poor, some orphaned, some from loving homes, some with control, some – she added bitterly- without. No matter what their reasons were for being here they were all united under one common banner.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a wheel chaired man came inside, the students parting a little so he could get to his desk. Once behind it, Professor Xavier spoke, his face serious. "Thank you all for attending so promptly. Rest assured I have no more bad news for you today and it is with excitement that I've called you all in here…"

"He doesn't look very excited," Sam whispered. He was right; Xavier didn't look excited at all…more weary than anything else. His shoulders were slumped and he had the tips of his fingers pressed together.

"We have a guest."

There was a sudden movement at the door and Rogue realised that someone had been standing there silently. The figure was swathed in an over-larged cloak that looked extremely well used but at Xavier's words he lowered his hood with a gloved hand. A gloved hand that left two of his fingers exposed. When his face was revealed there was a collective silence and then, at the same time, several people started talking loudly. Rogue recognised the features before she registered who they belonged to. She glanced across the room at Remy, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. And she didn't blame him. For the man standing by the door _was_ Remy.

An older Remy.

* * *

Reviews, flames, suggestions, milkshakes, critique…all welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the fabulous reviews (and milkshake!), and I'm glad you all seem to like it. To avoid confusion the future Remy LeBeau will be known as Gambit and the present day one simply Remy. There's a few comic references thrown in but I hope you like…and there's also a hint of another relationship too...

**Chapter Two**

"What de hell is goin' on?"

Remy's loud voice silenced the others and he swiftly looked from the figure at the door to Professor Xavier, who looked like he'd expected such a reaction. Every student looked to the professor like a mentor and teacher though for some he was almost a second father. They put their unwavering trust in him so when he sprung something like this on them they were obviously taken back. The figure at the door was the first to move and he approached the desk without hesitation. Rogue noticed that his movements were slow and like the professor he looked extremely tired. He spoke with the same Cajun accent as Remy but it was a little fainter. "Mind if I take y' seat, petite? I've had one hell o' a journey," he requested and Jubilee kindly stood to give him her chair. He gave her the briefest of smiles and sat, running a hand through his messy auburn hair.

The professor was the one who answered Remy's question and he held up a hand. "Please, calm yourself Remy and I'll explain. It's quite a story."

"Calm myself? Y' jokin'? Y' come in with this nutcase in tow an' y' expect Remy to be calm?"

The stranger chuckled and looked at his younger self. "I forgot I used t' speak like dat. Didn't realise 't was so annoyin' 'till now."

Remy narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on his arm in case he tried anything. His old team mates were used to that look and knew what he was capable of. The last they needed was for the two mutants to blow the room up. Remy shrugged him off irritably.

Rogue exchanged a look with Kitty and then looked back over at the stranger, who was removing his heavy cloak. She tried to spot other similarities and there were a few. He was the same height as Remy but his shoulders were broader and he had the same coloured hair though his was longer and messy. He had slight stubble across his strong jaw but the straight nose and unique eyes above were the same as always. He also seemed to have depressed manner about him though he was trying to mask it. She could tell that he'd seen and done a lot. Besides the younger Remy, who was always dressed carefully and couldn't pass a mirror without checking his reflection, the similarities were outweighed by the differences.

"As I'm sure you've already guessed Gambit here has travelled from the future," Xavier went on calmly.

"From the future?" Jean frowned, and everyone except Gambit glanced at her. "How can that be possible?"

"Y' should give Forge more credit," Gambit answered, keeping his gaze down on his hands. He seemed to be unwilling to look at her and when Scott spoke up he did the same.

Scott crossed his arms. "Forge…so he used a time machine?"

"It would appear so," Xavier replied.

"Well he did make that veird multi dimensional thing, remember?" Kurt mused out loud. "And that was in High School. Stands to reason he gets smarter later on."

Remy, who'd been studying the man until now, spoke up once again. "Dat's all well and good, homme, but what y' doin' here? Y' in trouble?"

Gambit raised his head and looked at Remy, scrutinising his expression. He sighed and it seemed to shake his very being. "We all are. Everyone in de team…"

He was cut off by Bobby, who spoke up impatiently. "What do I do in this future? Am I an x-men or what?"

"Am I?" Sam added and other students began asking questions too.

"Do I get married?" Amara asked curiously. "Are my parents alright?"

"Silence, please!" Xavier hushed them. "I know it is very tempting to hear about the future but for realities sake we must not venture down that road. Such things can be dangerous to yourselves and to others so I will not have you meddling with it. Information such as that can give you false hope or take it away, even if it's a few words. Whilst Gambit resides here no student is to ask him any questions about the future. That's a rule. Any student found breaking it will be severely punished."

"Merci…" Gambit thanked quietly. "Dis is already confusin' enough."

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning?" Xavier put in gently.

"Oui," Gambit agreed. "I should, but it's hard t' know what t' tell and what not to…how t' judge how much y' need an'_ should_ know. Merde, dis is tricky. We were all such a strong team in de beginin'. Thought no one could touch us. We never suspected dat someone would rat us out t' de enemy."

"There was a traitor?" Logan interrupted He didn't seem to trust Gambit. "Your wrong, bub, no one would do that here."

"Dey didn't do 't intentionally. Dey were tricked."

"Was it Magneto?" Scott asked.

"Non, not Erik. He's not even anythin' t' do wit' dis. Y' think y' have y' hands tied wit' him…but things are gunna' get much worse," he informed them gravely. "Congress, sentinels, crystals, rallies, I even seen an' alien o' two runnin' 'bout from de Shi'ar. De whole world is gunna' be tumblin' down on y' soon an' some o' y' best be ready for 't. Every day is a constant struggle t' survive…can't even go top side any more 'cause o' the sentinels. We're reduced to livin' in the sewers like rats. Every week more mutants are dyin'…friends…families…" He broke off and cleared his throat. He took a deep breath and then Rogue spoke up for the first time.

"But _you_ made it," She noted quietly. Her arms hung loosely at her sides and the sun was shining against her back, making her hot and uncomfortable. She'd felt her heart droop as he described his life and she felt a new feeling inside of her close to determination. She wouldn't end up like that, nor would any of her friends. Rogue kept her eyes on Gambit and as soon as she spoke he looked up at her. The look he gave her was one she would never forget, not until her dying day. For a second it was as though the world stood still and they were the only two people in it. The look he gave her was so personal, so private that it touched her very core and shook it up. It was a look she'd never been given before and one she'd never expected to see…certainly never on his face. It was the look you gave to somebody after waking up in the morning and seeing them beside you. But the mesmerising second passed. He looked away and the world resumed.

"Oui. I made 't."

"But you didn't come back just to tell us this…" Jean trailed off. It was a statement, not a question.

However it was Professor Xavier who answered, not Gambit. "He is here in order to prevent something from happening…"

Those words hung in the air and everyone was curious to see who would be the first person to ask what they were all wondering; What was he here to prevent?

"Don't tell us anymore if you don't want to," Rogue murmured, watching her feet. "Ah'd sure feel better not knowin'."

"Are you crazy, sis?" Kurt demanded but behind him Xavier sent her a warm smile.

"I do believe Rogue is right," he agreed. "Sometimes ignorance is bliss…and knowing might only make Gambit's task the more difficult. I'm sure if he needs any assistance he knows he's welcome to ask?" Gambit raised an eyebrow. "With that said I do believe this is a good time to end the conversation. You may all resume your daily business and those missing school should use the time to study what you are missing. I'm seeing the school governors later to hopefully clear this misunderstanding up. Please remember what I said about keeping your questions to yourselves," he added cheerfully, and raised a hand to dismiss them.

The senior students all left as quickly as possible so they could talk to their friends about the recent development but Logan, Storm, Angel and X-23 stayed…presumably so they could talk to Gambit some more. When Rogue reached the door she glanced back over her shoulder at the man who now holding his head in his hands and put the look he'd given her down to her imagination. When she was out in the luxurious hallway she saw Remy talking quietly to Colossus and the two disappeared outside. She felt a flash of sympathy for the young Cajun who was obviously feeling the most disorientated out of them all. Kitty noticed too and spoke.

"That must've been a total shock."

"It's not everyday you see your future self," Rogue agreed. "Makes me feel sorta' guilty about insultin' him earlier."

Lance tapped them both on the shoulders. "A couple of us are heading out for some fresh air. Want to tag along?"

They both agreed and followed him outside to the garage. Two motorbikes were missing and it didn't take a genius to guess who'd taken them. Rogue hopped into the back of Lance's jeep and buckled herself in. Kitty climbed into the passengers' seat beside Lance so the two seats beside Rogue were taken by Pietro and Toad. The latter made her grimace; it was never very enjoyable to sit so close to the boy who thought hygiene was bad for you. As they drove out of the school gates, Rogue watched out of the window and couldn't help but reflect on Gambit's earlier words. Would one day all of this be gone? She pictures scenes from war movies and wondered if the mansion would look like that…forget Bayville, would the world be in ruins? Would mutants be forced to live underground like the Morlocks did? Just as she thought that, Pietro broke the silence.

"Reckon he's right and we'll be living like those creepy Morlocks?" he asked, his words almost tangled together because he said them so speedily.

"Evans is a step ahead already," Lance replied. "Though I'd rather not have him in my welcoming party."

"Will you cut it out?" Kitty cut in crossly. "Don't say things like that."

"We're only joking, relax," Lance glanced side-ways at her and frowned.

Rogue defended her. "Well your jokes aren't very funny,"

"Oh come on, end of the world stuff is always a hoot," Pietro chuckled. "What could be less depressing?"

"Unfortunately not these two, yo," Toad chipped in and ducked out of Rogue's reach. Lance parked the jeep and they all stepped out onto the walk beside the beach. There was a nice breeze to cool their heads and the tide was in. A few kids from school were here and were sitting on beach towels but as it was too cold to go swimming they just sat in the sun and talked. A few had stereos and the music blasting out wasn't to Rogue's taste. She breathed in and smelt the salt from the sea but it didn't really help her feel any better. "I'm starving," Toad complained, and caught a fly with his tongue.

"Let's see what happens when Toad meets water," Pietro grinned and before anyone could blink had whisked Toad away and dumped him into the sea. Lance laughed and started to follow but when the girl's didn't, he looked at them.

"What's up?"

"You can seriously forget what we just heard?" Kitty asked disbelievingly. "Just like that?"

He sighed. "Come on, pretty Kitty. That dude Gambit's here to sort it all out. Didn't you hear him?"

"I though we came here to clear our heads and discuss it…"

"No, we came to clear our heads by trying to forget it."

Kitty grimaced and crossed her arms. She turned to Rogue. "Come on…let's go for a walk before I phase him underground and leave him there." The Goth agreed and she led her friend down onto the sandy beach away from Lance, who shook his head at them.

"Fine, pout all you want, and later you'll have something else to throw at me! I'm done with you, Hear that?!"

"Don't listen to him. He's a waste of space…let's go dip our feet in sea," Rogue urged, taking her arm and steering her away. The two girls sat down to take off their shoes and socks and walked along the water's edge as peacefully as they could. Rogue dangled her shoes by the laces and looked down at her pale feet as they splashed the cool water. The ends of her jeans were rolled up to the knees so they wouldn't get wet and Kitty had done the same. They walked for a while without speaking and Rogue realised how valuable their friendship was…they didn't always feel the need to speak when there was nothing to be said. Both could just relax and think about what they wanted.

However, after a while, Rogue heard a sniff and she realised that the petite girl beside her was fighting back tears. She sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her walking. "Kitty?"

"I always…always thought that maybe one day we would get back together. I know it sounds crazy and that I shouldn't be thinking about things like this now but I can't help it," she sobbed. "I'm not like you. I can't be happy on my own…I'm not strong enough. I need someone to hold…to be with…."

"Oh, Kit…" The taller girl reached out and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone, kay? But ah'm _not_ happy. Ah don't enjoy bein' on my own…not at all."

"You don't?" She hiccupped.

"Ah try and pretend like ah'm this independent girl but really on the inside ah want someone just like everyone else does. You shouldn't feel bad that you want someone to love. It's one of the most natural feelings in the world."

"I'm being silly," Kitty shook her head and she tried to calm herself down. "I guess Gambit's words have just put me on the edge a little bit. I just can't imagine facing the world he described on my own."

"Katya?" They both looked up and saw Colossus making his way towards them. Over his enormous shoulder Rogue could see the two motorbikes parked up on the walk and a figure was waiting beside them smoking. Colossus must have seen Kitty crying and being the sensitive soul he was had come over to make sure she was alright. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt that didn't manage to hide the bulk of muscles beneath. Rogue's first impression of Colossus had been one of fear due to his size but he was one of the kindest people around and he would always go out of his way to help someone. He held out his hand to Kitty now and she took the tissue thankfully before wiping her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked politely, his Russian very noticeable.

"She's fine, just a little worked up over this mornin'," Rogue excused.

He nodded. "It is understandable." He glanced back to the motorbikes and then back. "We are leaving now, would you like a ride back to the institute?"

Rogue looked along the beach and saw that Lance and the others were nowhere to be seen and even if they were she wouldn't go back with them. Kitty gave the Russian a beautiful smile and agreed so she nodded too, though had already spotted a problem with the idea. Two bikes and four people. They quickly put their shoes back on and followed him up the beach to where Remy waited with the motorbikes. He gave Colossus a sour look when they approached but put his cigarette out and got onto his black bike without argument. Since Kitty got on behind Colossus, Rogue was forced to sit up behind Remy and he gave her his dark helmet without even looking back. She rolled her eyes and when it was securely on she gingerly placed her hands on his waist so that she wouldn't fall off.

The ride back was silent and uncomfortable. Uncomfortable because whenever he took a sharp corner or sped up she would have to tighten her hold and she wasn't keen on clinging onto him like this even if the alternative was falling off. He was wearing the trench coat he never seemed to be without and she could faintly smell aftershave and smoke on it. Not a pleasant mix. When they finally reached their destination, Rogue slipped off and she handed back the helmet. "Thanks," she murmured appreciatively.

"Whatever."

After having a late lunch Rogue hurried back up to her bedroom to grab some training clothes. Many of the students were still out and making the most of having no school so the training room would be empty. Everyone was under the impression that the professor would sway the governor's decision to let them back and school would commence the next day but Rogue had her doubts. Lance hadn't exactly taken the news lightly and because of him the building was probably rubble…that wouldn't look good to some stuffy governors. She shook her head and tried to think of other things. She quickly took a few things from her draws and she went down the two levels to the ground floor which held the danger room and the changing rooms. There were other rooms, sure, but they were off-limits to students. She went into the female changing rooms and changed into pair of black leggings, sneakers and an overlarge green faded t-shirt that fell passed her shoulders. She stood before the mirror and pulled her long auburn hair back into a ponytail so it wouldn't fall into her eyes, but the white streaks fell free so she tucked them behind her ears.

Once ready she went on through to the danger room and had to enter a little code at the computer so it would know who she was.

"Code accepted. Basic training simulation commencing."

Before her the metallic room changed and she found herself looking at a few training devices. There were beams, monkey bars, vaults, punching bags, weights, and all kinds of things you'd find in a gymnasium. As her powers were contact only Rogue had to rely on self-defence whilst on missions so gymnastics helped. She decided to warm up a little first and sat down on one of the comfortable crash mats before stretching out her legs.

"Do y' realise I haven't been in dis room in over fifteen years?" Rogue looked up, startled, and saw Gambit standing by the door examining the huge room. Without the huge cloak he looked a lot younger and he was dressed in black and pink body armour which revealed a well developed chest. As he moved closer she could see more of his features than before and guessed he must have been around thirty-five, give or take a few years. His eyes, so much like Remy's in shape and colour, were bright and inquisitive. "I hope I didn't frighten' y' too much before…Storm gave me a lecture 'bout 't afterwards."

"Ah'm glad you were honest with us," Rogue replied quietly. She suddenly wished that she was somewhere else…or at least not alone with him. He made her uneasy and the temptation to ask about the future was a strong one even if she was resolved not to. She stood up and got ready to try the punch bags, keeping her gaze on her hands. If she was lucky he would leave.

However instead he watched her for a moment and tilted his head. "Y' nervous 'round me?"

"No, why should ah be?" she replied stubbornly and took position. She circled her shoulders and stretched her arm for a few seconds to loosen the muscle.

"Y' avoidin' eye contact. Don't worry, all de other kids do de same…but I thought dat y' would at least be a bit braver."

"It's difficult to act naturally 'round a man from the future."

"Try," he suggested. "Easier den _bein'_ de man from the future…Seein' everyone like dis an' havin' t' remain silent. Non," he shook his head and seemed to have regretted saying that. "Ignore me. 'M just ramblin'. Tell me, chere, do y' always train by y'self?"

"Most times. There's not a lot ah can do in the group sessions."

"'Cause o' y' powers…" Gambit stated. He nodded and came over to where she was standing and she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. She tried to ignore him and instead took a swipe at the punch bag which obediently swung back. Out of the corner she saw him move behind her and she sighed.

"Look, ah can't stand people watchin' me like that so if you don't have anythin' more to say then can you just leave?"

"I could, or I could stay an' teach y' how t' punch for real. Dat was good but 't could be better. Doesn't de Wolverine instruct y'?"

"Ah can hit fine," Rogue insisted hotly, her eyes narrowing a little. "An' if you don't watch out you'll find yourself replacin' the punch bag."

Gambit's lips pulled up into a smirk and she remembered how only this morning she'd shot down Remy and he'd been wearing an identical expression. "Temper temper."

"You do realise how infuriatin' that smirk is right?"

"Funny, I've been told that before," he replied, giving her a strange look before shaking his head. His shaggy hair fell down into his eyes so he swept it back impatiently. "Here…" She felt him move closer behind her and gently try to take hold of her arm…

She pulled away. "Don't!"

"'M not goin' hurt y'."

"If ah don't trust the other Remy, why should ah trust you?"

"'Cause I said I wouldn't an' he wouldn't hurt y' either. Relax, Rogue…"

For some reason when he tried to take her arm this time she let him and she allowed herself to lean back against his front. He gently curved his hand around her gloved one and pressed it to make a fist. She tried to concentrate but this was the closest she'd ever been to someone since her mutation turned her into this human leech…that is, the closest she'd ever been without draining them. She took a deep breath and let him move her as he wished.

He murmured quietly, "See? Y' lean y' body into it. Dat way all y' strength is behind 't. Try hittin' it now."

Then he was gone and she punched out, sending the heavy bag soaring away. She glanced over her shoulder at him and she knew that she was blushing. "So what makes you such an expect?" she asked quickly, trying to cover up.

"Been in a fair few fights down south. Y' know 'bout my family, right? Can't remember exactly how things stand 'round here."

"Yeah ah had the pleasure of meetin' your father," Rogue replied sarcastically. "When you kidnapped me an' tricked me into helpin'."

"Oh…" At least this version managed to look a little sheepish. "I remember now. Wasn't one of my best moments. Still, seemed like a good idea at de time. Got to see y'," She rolled her eyes and he said, "'T's so bizarre t' see y' wearin' all dat make-up again."

"Do ah change then?" Rogue asked before she could stop herself.

"Y' grow up," he replied casually, shrugging his shoulders. They were both facing each other now and were a few inches apart. He caught her gaze and she peered up into the red and black eyes, fascinated by what she saw. He was looking at her as he had in the professor's office. She watched as he lifted a partially gloved hand and brushed a strand of white hair away from her face.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Rogue demanded, gathering her senses and quickly stepping back.

Gambit looked down at his hand and then back at her. Something that resembled fear and anguish flashed across his handsome face. "'M sorry…I wasn't…" He cleared his throat. "I can explain…I should…"

"Explain what?"

"Get changed. Meet me outside in a sec an' you'll get y' answers…" He promised and fled before she could say another word. Rogue watched his retreating back and when the doors closed behind him she put a hand to her forehead. Today was progressing to be a very peculiar day.

Reviews, flames, suggestions, poker tips, critique…all welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter three! **

**Sorry for the long wait, but my internet screwed up for a long while and I had to use a friends computer to type it out. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

For the first time since her mutation had developed Rogue was relieved that her hands were safely hidden behind gloves as nobody would be able to see how clammy they were. The walk back to her bedroom to shower and change seemed to go on for hours and all she could think about was meeting Gambit. She could only imagine what he was about to say. She imagined all sorts of horrible revelations like she was going to die within the next twenty four hours or something equally as scary. If it had been anyone else she wouldn't be so wound up but since he knew the future…What was he going to say and, more importantly, how did it affect her? She wished her feet would move faster. After he'd left the Danger Room in that puzzling manner, she'd gone back to punching the bag but her session was considerably shorter than usual. When she finally reached her bedroom she ignored Kitty, who was busy typing away on her laptop, and gathered the things she would need for a quick shower. A very quick shower. Hair still wet, she changed into a pair of black jeans and a red sweater before sliding her black gloves back on. Deciding to leave her hair as it was, she tucked the white streaks behind her ears and quickly left to seek out the mysterious stranger.

She found him in the gardens, sitting on one of the wooden benches by the rose bushes. All of the gardens were kept neat and tidy by Storm and all of the flowers were lush and beautiful. She had a greenhouse on the grounds which housed the more exotic types but it was off limits to students. Rogue cleared her throat and he looked up immediately. Something like pleasure sparkled in his eyes for a second but then it was quickly replaced by discomfort as he got to his feet.

"I was half afraid y' wouldn't turn up."

"Ah'm not scared of you," Rogue replied unsurely. She crossed her arms and neither of them made any sign of moving closer. She wanted to keep her distance from him for as a long as possible. She _was_ scared of him, even if she wouldn't admit it. Scared of what he knew, scared of what he could tell her, and even scared of how he made her feel. "Unless you can think of a reason why ah should be…"

"Not from Gambit, chere."

"_Chere_…Still usin' that phrase. You use it a lot, you know? I've heard it so many times around here that it's lost all its meaning. Is it just a way to avoid mixing up girl's names?"

"Sometimes," a half-smirk played at Gambit's lips but he didn't seem to be in the mood for teasing. "It's a force of habit, _sugah._"

Rogue rolled her eyes, not getting the dig. "Earlier in the meetin' ah said ah didn't want to know anythin' about the future," she noted wirily, shaking her head. "So if the reason for your inappropriate moment back there has anything to do with that ah would rather you keep it to yourself."

There was a pink petal in his auburn hair but he didn't seem to notice. He started, "'M sorry…It was out of order."

"Just tell me one thing," she added. She looked at him and he gave a minute nod. "Why did you do it? Ah haven't seen you look at anyone around here like you do with me…in fact, you even avoid lookin' at certain people."

"Rogue…I don't know how to tell y' any of dis. I swore to myself before I left dat I wouldn't bring any of this up. I wanted to ignore you. But den I saw y' in Xavier's office and hearin' y' voice again after so long…it burnt me up inside-"

"-Gambit, don't!" she interrupted swiftly. "Ah said keep it to yourself. Just tell me why you felt the need to brush back my hair like that."

"It felt like de natural thing to do."

"Natural…" She considered that word in her mind for a second or two, mulling it over. She shut her eyes and her lips tightened. It suddenly dawned on her. "We're close, aren't we?"

There was a pause before she heard him quietly reply, "Oui."

"Is it in the way that ah'm thinkin'?"

"Yes."

"Christ…" she whispered, opening her eyes and looking away from him. Her knees started to wobble and she put a hand against the brick wall in case she fainted. She heard him cross the cobbled yard but when he tried to take her arm she swatted him off.

"Don't look like dat, Rogue, please…"

"Me an'…you? Oh, please tell me it involved a truck full of alcohol? What was ah thinkin'!?"

His voice changed from pleading to anger when she said that and she was forced to look up at him out of surprise. "Don't! Don't y' dare sneer at it…it's no joke. What I feel for y'…it makes all o' the world collapsing worth it. An' y' know somethin'? Y' feel the same way…It ain't no fling, or drunken mistake…what we have is real honest-to-God deep love. I won't hear y' scorn 't!"

She narrowed her eyes. "It's ridiculous."

"Non. Y' just don't understand yet. Y' still a kid…" Gambit trailed off and he looked down, as though in pain.

"Ah don't have to listen to this," Rogue argued. "Ah wanted to know why y' acted like y' did an' now ah know, but ah'm not goin' to say thank you. In fact, ah think you just made the end of the world sound even more terrible." She tried to back away but he reached out and took her arm.

"No, not yet. I told y' this much, y' gunna' hear the rest. Like it o' not, Rogue, y' an' Remy LeBeau do end up together. An' what's more…y' get married," he added quietly. "It has to happen."

"Ah have free will," Rogue reminded him furiously.

"Non. Dis is de part y' can't tell no one about, hear? Not even Kitty or Kurt. Xavier will know soon enough so don't mind him too much. Promise me now, y' keep silent?"

Rogue ran a hand through her damp hair and tried once again to move away from him but his firm grip kept her at his side. His words made little sense to her right now. She'd always hoped that her future would be spontaneous and free…sure, she wanted to fall in love one day, provided she learnt control, but she didn't want her life to be dictated like this. Especially with Remy LeBeau who was one of the most arrogant, vain, womanising, scoundrels she knew. She'd rather date Magneto than that idiot and she certainly never wanted to marry. Marriage had never appealed to her which was probably the result of not actually knowing a happily married couple.

Rogue had never been one for rules or orders.

"No," she murmured, feeling dizzy once again. "Ah don't want to hear this. Let go of my arm or ah'll make you. Ah'm warnin' you!" Gambit reluctantly let go. "Now leave me alone."

She didn't look up and ignored his icy departure. She suddenly remembered Kitty's strange question before the meeting in Xavier's office about premonitions. If she was in the mood to laugh she would have at the mockery of it. As she sat down on the bench, she tried to take deep breaths and pull herself together. She even tried looking on the bright side. She didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. If the mutant resistance wanted some sort of super spawn then they could find another pair of ill-matched mutants to make them one. Besides, there was her power to consider so they couldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. This thought alone helped and she clung to it.

"Hey Rogue. You do realise your missing dinner, right?"

She glanced around and saw Kitty and Colossus walking towards her. It looked liked they'd been walking around the grounds as Kitty's white sneakers were a little muddy. Rogue instantly tried to look less depressed but she didn't attempt a smile – knowing it would be a lost cause. "Looks like you're missin' it too."

"I wasn't really hungry so Peter asked if I wanted to go and see Storm's private garden. She lets him plant a few things of his own in there. Seeing as he's such a teachers-pet," she added with a bright smile and gave him a small shove. He didn't even blink but he did return the grin.

"If you're ever upset again you know where to find me, little katya," Colossus gave them both an awkward wave and headed on into the mansion, leaving the two girls to watch him go.

"He seems nice," Rogue offered.

"He is. Really refreshing from all the jerks around here," Kitty added and rolled her eyes, obviously thinking about Lance. "Remy was with us too but he totally ditched Peter a few minutes ago without even saying goodbye."

"Why would he do that?" Rogue frowned.

"Oh he got a message from Xavier saying he was needed pronto, but still a little common courtesy doesn't go amiss."

"Ah guess."

"Are you okay? You look really pale. Maybe skipping dinner wasn't such a good idea. How about we go hang in the lounge and order in? I know a great pizza place." Kitty offered, holding her hand out and Rogue took it with a sigh before standing up.

"Ah thought you weren't hungry?"

"Spending time with Russians changes things, Rogue."

An hour later Rogue was curled up on one of the velvet couches and she was balancing a white pizza box on her knees. Beside her Jean was having some trouble eating hers since her gaze was fixed on the television screen and Jamie was sat in-between them finishing off Rogue's soda. Bobby and some of the other students had come in after dinner and put on a movie that they pronounced "awesome" though Rogue begged to differ. She moved the now empty box off her lap and leant back into the comfortable cushions. The professor certainly had taste when it came to household furniture.

"What time is it?" she said after yawning, looking in Jean's direction. When she first joined the x-men all that time ago she used to resent Jean but after her crush on Scott ended so did the jealousy. Jean had saved her from being grounded a few times when she didn't meet curfew and she liked how she looked after the younger students.

"Around eleven. Maybe you guys should think about getting to bed?" Jean added, glancing around at the younger students. Some were lying on the floor wrapped in duvets whilst the others were scattered on chairs.

"But there's no school tomorrow. Goodbye early mornings," Amara replied calmly without removing her dark eyes from the screen. Everybody in the room gave a collective shudder as the killer snuck up on his next victim and Kurt swore.

"Fightin' a lost cause there, Jean," Rogue murmured. Her head fell to the side, causing her hair to fall in front of her face, as she struggled to stay awake. She felt Jamie wriggle up beside her and she let him rest his head on her shoulder as he too lost the will to stay conscious. It had been a long day, after all. She'd been kicked out of school and met a time-traveller who revealed he was in fact her future husband…All that and a comfortable pillow and a full stomach. She peeped through the curtain of hair and saw Kitty sitting on the opposite couch and she was talking quietly to Piotr. Rogue smiled; he was certainly a better choice than Lance…though she hoped Kitty would take it slow…she was still on the rebound …Rogue felt her heavy eyelids close and within seconds she was fast asleep...

_Rogue ducked down behind a crumbling wall to avoid being hit by the sentinel's blast. Behind her Logan was opening a secret hole in the ground for them to hide in but if he didn't hurry then they would both become dust on the air. Finally, she followed him below and they started to run through the sewers back to base. "It stinks," she complained, using a hand to cover her nose. _

"_So does your attitude." Suddenly Scott appeared beside Logan and they were watching her. "Will you hurry; you're going to be late!"_

"_Late for what?" she asked, frowning, she didn't have any arrangements. She was supposed to be meeting Mystique for lunch tomorrow but maybe she'd forgotten something…"Oh, I lost my date book."_

"_Typical, go on," Logan grumbled and he unexpectedly pushed her back into the sewage water. Rogue screamed but she never met the liquid surface. Instead she was surrounded by frilly white. She looked into the mirror in front of her and she pulled a face at the wedding dress she was wearing. Why did she look so fat? And why was she wearing a veil…veils were so last century. _

"_You're fat because you have a baby in your belly," Gambit explained, appearing beside her and threading his arms around her tightly. Much too tightly. "An important baby. Now, it's time to get married. Do you take me to be your lawful wedded husband, chere?"…_

"No…"

Rogue struggled to open her eyes and when she did she found that she was in utter darkness. Her hair was sticking to her face and her throat was parched. She kicked off the blanket somebody had placed around her and hugged her knees to her chest. She was still on the couch in the lounge and they'd obviously left her to sleep after watching the film. She took a few deep breaths and tried to shove the horrible dream from her mind, retrieving the blanket on second thoughts and snuggling under it. She thought about trying to go back to sleep but unfortunately she was disturbed by the door slamming open. The light was turned on without warning and she winced as the bright light hurt her eyes.

"Rogue…what are y' doin' in here?"

Her heart sank.

"Ah'm at the circus…what does it look like ah was doin', swamp rat?" she replied heatedly. She managed to open her eyes a little and saw that Gambit wasn't alone…he was with Remy. The two men looked as though they were in the middle of a loud argument and the younger version, obviously agitated, was making a playing card thread through his fingers. "Oh…"

"We were talkin'," Gambit excused. He was still wearing his pink and black armour and his dark messy hair was tied back. Rogue didn't know whether to be polite or not since their earlier conversation was still fresh in her mind but he seemed so exhausted that she wanted to give him a break.

"An' y' know what about obviously," Remy added coldly, glaring at her. "Dis is ridiculous."

"That's what ah said," Rogue murmured.

"Y' expect me to end up wit' dat?" The younger Cajun looked positively enraged and for once she couldn't blame him, she still felt pretty upset herself, though she didn't like being addressed like that.

"Hey! Ah'm not exactly prayin' to the heavens myself. You think ah wanna' end up with a slimy Cajun for a husband?"

"Don't say dat word," he cut in sharply.

"Gladly," she spat. "Ah'd rather face Apocalypse again then be anywhere near you."

"Quit arguin', de both of you," Gambit hushed them with a raised hand and he collapsed onto one of the plump chairs. He shut his eyes and held his head for a moment. The two younger mutants remained silent though every so often sent a glare to one another. "Regardless o' the future, y' should still get along…y' team-mates, aren't y'?"

"Only 'till the trouble down south clears up," Remy replied. "Den Remy's outta' here."

Rogue muttered under her breath, "Typical."

"Excuse me?" He turned to her once again and Rogue stood up, folding the white blanket over the armrest. Her hands were shaking, though with anger or fatigue she didn't know.

"Do you even have a conscience or is everything about you? Ah've never met anyone with such a big head."

"An' I've never met such a huge hypocrite before!"

"You arrogant jerk!"

"Bitter hag."

"Shut up!" Gambit ordered impatiently. "Rogue stop antagonising me-him. Remy y' know y' not stayin' here just because of de trouble down south. Y' like it here, dat's why y' stay. Y' like bein' a part of de x-men…same as y' Rogue. The two o' you had better learn to get along. Y' should trust each other with y' lives."

Rogue looked down at her feet and didn't reply to that. Maybe there was a little truth in Gambit's words…they were team-mates, after all, and she trusted everybody else. She looked over at Remy and saw that he was pacing, obviously thinking too. Gambit sighed in relief and her gaze was drawn back to him.

"Well dat's a start."

"I just don't get somethin'," Remy piped up after a moment, coming to a still. "Y' said earlier dat us marryin' was important. Why?"

"Well we fell in love…marriage was what we both wanted. Me especially."

"Dat's not it though…" Remy pushed sceptically. "Y' said earlier 't was _necessary_."

The two stared at each other for a moment, their identical eyes clashing. Remy looked suspicious whilst Gambit looked a little anxious. "I need y' both to promise me you'll keep dis a secret. No one can know."

Remy agreed. "Fine, just provide de answers."

"Rogue?" Gambit looked at her pleadingly.

The Goth didn't like it one bit, but she nodded and the time traveller breathed out in relief.

"After we married, a mutant who could see into de future, y' know her now as Destiny, predicted that our children would be vital to de mutant resistance…Dat they would play key roles."

Again Rogue was speechless. She looked down at her slim hands which were covered by leather gloves like always. Did this mean she would eventually learn control? This was probably the best news she'd heard all day even if it did come with drawbacks. She imagined reaching out and feeling someone's warm skin. The thought alone seemed impossible. "Ah learn control?" she asked hopefully. Gambit gave her an affectionate smile and replied with the affirmative, but then Remy's mocking accent ruined the satisfying moment.

"So y' no longer a leech. Big deal. Think y' missin' de point here a little," he frowned. "He just spoke of a prophecy an' us havin' kids…"

Rogue balled her hands into fists and she felt tears flood her eyes. "Will you stop bein' so selfish for one moment? Ah've just had the only good news all day."

"Well relish 't 'cause 't ain't gunna' happen. None of 't is," he added to Gambit. "Y' hear? None of 't." And with that said, he stormed out of the room, slamming the doors shut behind him. Only when he was gone did Rogue allow herself to burst into tears and she hid her face in her gloved hands. She felt Gambit put his arm around her shoulders and whisper soothing words but she ignored him. It was his fault she felt this way. Why did he have to come back anyway? _No, that's not fair,_ she argued. _He has an important job to do. That's none of my business. I asked for answers and he gave them to me._

"He's…" she trailed off.

"An idiot?" Gambit guessed. "Oui, I can be a jerk sometimes but y' have to remember what he's goin' through. He doesn't mean de stuff he said, believe me."

Rogue shook her head and managed to calm down a little. "Ah'm goin' to bed. It's been a long day an' ah have a bit of a headache."

"Understandable," he agreed. "I'll walk y' back. Come on…" Keeping his arm around her, he gently led her out of the room and up the dark stairs. They both walked in silence and she only spoke up when they reached her bedroom door. Her eyelids fluttered through weariness but she managed to look up as they came to a halt.

"Ah'm sorry for some of the things ah said earlier- when we were outside," she apologised quietly. "Ah didn't mean to poke fun at your feelings."

"It's forgotten, don't worry. Y' were bound t' be surprised."

Rogue nodded and she gave him a brief smile. "Well thanks for seein' me back. Ah'll see you…" Gambit moved closer and he suddenly put a gloved finger to her lips to stop her talking. She smelt the familiar smell of cologne and smoke but on this older version it seemed alluring rather then off putting. Her eyelids fluttered once more when he kissed the top of her head. It was such a sweet gesture that she felt a rush of affection for the man who had changed her life. Nobody had ever kissed her like that before.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour."

Understandably her dream that night was sweeter than the earlier one…

_For the first time in a while she was really happy. She was so joyful that she thought her heart would burst from it…surely no one could feel this pleased and not have any strings attached? Could it be possible that everything would work out for her finally? She grinned down at Gambit, who had tears in his eyes too. Their love was deep and a meaningful and nothing, absolutely nothing, could tarnish it. They'd been through so much to get here…but they did. And they were the better for it. Her voice quivered when she spoke. "Yes." The next thing she knew she was folded into his strong arms and they held each other for a long time without saying anything. She shut her eyes and let herself just enjoy the moment without a single worry. "Mrs Anna LeBeau," he murmured, a grin on his perfect lips. He took her hand and carefully slipped a gold ring onto her wedding finger. "A perfect fit."_

* * *

**A.N/**

**Ah, will they ever get along? Well yes…but not just yet…can't resist some lovely romy banter. I just realised that I probably suck at writing out dream sequences so excuse that, especially the first one as it was supposed to be utterly random. I don't know about you guys but that's the way my dreams usually turn out. Next chapter will be posted up asap (internets back, huzzah)**

**As usual; comments, reviews, suggestions, flames, wow tips are all welcome…**

**_translation: Bonne nuit, mon amour_: goodnight, my love (he is married to her after all)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N/**

**Here's chapter four!**

**God, I love writing this story (especially with the actor playing Gambit in mind! If you haven't seen Wolverine origins then I recommend it. Tailors cuttte) and hope you enjoy reading it! That's what it's all about, after all. So get a diet coke…maybe a packet of skittles, and read on!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rogue awoke the next morning to the beeping sound of her alarm clock and she felt utterly invigorated. That had been the best nights sleep she'd experienced…ever since Apocalypse. She couldn't remember a lot about her dream except that it had been one of those blissful ones…the type that you didn't want to end and you always woke up afterwards feeling disappointed because it wasn't real. She stretched her arms out over her head and saw to her astonishment that her roommate was already up and showered. The petite mutant was folding a few clothes up into her draws and when she realised she had an audience she grinned. Rogue recognised that grin way too easily as the one she always wore when she wanted to laugh and was immediately distrustful. "What's up with you?" Rogue asked, her voice still croaky after waking up.

"Oh nothing much…" Kitty trilled, a smirk pressed on her lips. "Good sleep?"

"It was alright… Why are you up so early? We don't have school today," she replied suspiciously.

"We have a training session in an hour."

"Urgh!" Rogue grumbled, sliding out from underneath the warm duvet. "Ah thought we had one scheduled for tomorrow."

"We did but Mr Logan's going somewhere so he moved it to this morning…you've suffered a totally brutal case of bed hair, you know."

"Leave me be," she warned. "We can't all look perfectly groomed in the mornin'."

Rogue moved over to her closet and leant down to collect her training uniform. It wasn't as attractive as Kitty's but it did the job pretty well. It was a mainly black body suit with green plates on her chest and of course it had the regulation X's on the shoulders. Before changing into it she decided to take a shower even though she would need another after the training (Logan wasn't a very reliable person but one thing you could count on was for his training sessions to be tough). She slipped down the empty hallway to the girl's bathroom and turned the hot water on before locking the door and undressing. As she did she studied her reflection in the mirror and she sighed when she saw a possible zit beginning to form on her chin. _Damn Cajuns making me stress_, she thought bitterly and stepped into the shower. As she rubbed the strawberry scented shampoo into her wet locks, her thoughts drifted to the two particular Cajuns who had recently turned her week upside down and then she froze - she suddenly remembered her dream last night…and remembered who it was about. Her cheeks flamed and she quietly cursed to herself. She barely knew Gambit and already she was thinking about him in a romantic sense…when she was supposed to be having feelings for the younger one! Oh yeah, this made a lot of sense.

"No…" she shook her head and resumed washing her hair. "Just because ah dreamt about him doesn't mean ah'm attracted to him."

But Gambit was extremely attractive and charming. She sometimes forgot that he was in fact Remy LeBeau in the future because he was so likeable…and she'd always had a thing for guys with auburn hair. He was physically in very good shape, she'd reluctantly felt the muscles under his shirt yesterday, and he was more…_masculine_...than anyone else she knew. That was the only word for it. Scott…Evan…Kurt…Angel …they just couldn't compare. Logan had muscles aplenty but he lacked the raw good looks that Gambit possessed. She remembered that morning in Xavier's office and the cherished look he'd given her…how the world had suddenly seemed to stand still within a few seconds…and felt her body quiver.

That single look had reached within her and started something she couldn't stop.

She stopped the water and towelled herself dry before changing into her uniform. She adjusted the golden belt over her slim hips and pulled the matching gloves over her hands before leaving the bathroom and going back to her room to find Kitty brushing her hair and plaiting it back. Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you wear your hair like that?" she asked, drying her hair with the hairdryer.

"Maybe I felt like a change…" Kitty mused, tilting her head. She sighed and then shook it out before starting again. "Why can't I look older?"

"Piotr's only twenty two," Rogue replied slyly.

"Twenty four."

"Oh…" Seven years difference was pretty big…but then who was she to judge? She was having romantic thoughts about someone who was probably about 40. When her hair was dry she went over to the mirror beside Kitty and started to apply her heavy make up. She recalled Gambit saying that she would grow out of wearing it at some point and she wondered when that would be. Would it be when she learnt control and would no longer have to push people away? "Come on then. Let's go sweat."

"Ew," Kitty rolled her eyes but obediently held out her petite hand and the two girls phased through the floor.

They were late. Everybody was already there and Logan gave them a warning glare. It was odd to see everybody suited up without Scott around but the older mutant was still at college where he was studing mechanical engineering. He was expected back tomorrow for a break and Rogue knew that Jean was missing him terribly. The two went to separate universities (Jean was accepted to a highly prestigious one, studying to become a doctor) so they barely got to see each other during term time. The red haired woman was currently standing close to Logan and looking over his simulation plan.

"Okay, now everyone's here we can start. The objective of the session is to reach the hostage in the middle without being taken out. I'll be putting you into pairs and the only way you're going to get there is by working together. Team work is the key," he stressed, looking around at them all. "Everyone is to wait by the doors and you'll be called in one at a time. I'll be watching from the control booth and Jean'll be flying around in case you get into any real trouble…any questions?"

"Can I go back to bed?" Bobby pretended to yawn and Jubilee smothered a giggle beside him.

Logan smirked. "Bobby and Jubilee can go first then. Everyone else step back. Red will read off the other partners," he added, motioning to Jean and he climbed up to the observation room. Jean stepped forward and started to read off names…

"Shadowcat and Pyro, Magma and Colossus, X-23 and Quicksilver, Rogue and Gambit, Sunspot and Wolfsbane, Avalanche and Multiple, and Boom-Boom and Nightcrawler…You've been put with the person who will compliment your powers and hopefully it'll be with somebody you haven't paired up with before. It's all about practising, after all," she gave a bright smile, not realising that she'd just irritated several students enormously. Pietro actually backed away from X-23 a little bit, looking terrified. Rogue didn't blame him - the girl usually trained alone or with Logan and she didn't seem to want to make friends with anybody…or even talk at all. Kitty shot an envious look at Amara, who looked guiltily back. Infact the only couple who looked pleased were Rahne and Roberto.

Rogue looked over at her own partner and saw that he was frowning and balling his hands into fists. She narrowed her eyes – why was he being such a jerk? It wasn't like this was her fault. She moved determinedly forward and came to stand beside him. "Look, ah know you can't stand me…an' the feeling's mutual…but ah don't fancy failing this so ah'd appreciate a little courtesy," she pointed out in a hushed tone.

It worked for he opened his eyes warily. "We ain't gunna' fail."

She raised her eyebrows. "So we'll work together?"

"Oui," he nodded. "If y' can keep up dat is."

"Ah'll be fine," Rogue replied but without malice…he was actually being quite civil and it threw her off. The danger room had by now changed to suit the simulation and a huge metallic construction sat before them. The high walls almost reached the already expanded ceiling but every so often Rogue would see Jean hover above it, checking the pairs' progress. Other than that they couldn't see anything that was going on and it must have been soundproof too as she didn't hear any shouts or orders. For ten minutes the two of them stood silently together and watched as three pairs went in through the metal doors (which slammed shut behind them) and then it was their go.

"Rogue. Gambit," Logan called through the speakers. "You're up."

Rogue sped towards the doors and went on through, curious to see what was inside. The sight that met her was disappointing…just a long metallic passage that turned at the far end. It looked like they were in a maze of some kind. "A maze," she murmured as Remy caught up.

"Y' don't say…" Remy replied scornfully and she glanced back at him. He was wearing his own style of training clothes; a pair of tight black jeans, motorcycle boots, silver shin guards, and a black t-shirt that hugged his torso. Obviously picked for looks- not wear. He gestured forward with his Bo staff, smirking slightly. "After y'."

The corridor was narrow so only one person could go at a time. She didn't look back but could hear his heavy footsteps behind her so assumed he was following. She turned the corner and kept going but soon realised that there was no turn-off so she slowed, her senses immediately alert. The walls on either side of her were so tall that somebody who suffered from claustrophobia would probably have freaked out…maybe it was a good thing that Storm no longer trained with them (preferring to train with Beast or Angel instead). It was quite bright too so it was tricky to see if there were any secret turnings around her. "It just keeps goin'."

"Mebbe dere's somethin' we ain't seein'."

"It's too bright-" she trailed off when she heard a noise come from behind them. One of the walls behind them started to open and then –she swore- a heavy large sphere that took up the whole corridor dropped out and rolled in their direction. The surface was covered in thousands of tiny sharp spikes that made her skin crawl. "We're trapped!"

"Move!" Remy shouted, shoving her forward and they both started to run as fast as they could. Rogue looked for any sign of an opening but it just seemed to go on forever and when she peeped over her shoulder she saw that the sphere was gaining speed. She tried to think of what to do.

"There has to be somethin' we're missin'. Logan said the only way to get to the middle is to work together..."

"Just keep movin'."

"It's getting' faster! Ah don't fancy becomin' road kill."

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled back by the arm and when she spun around she saw Remy fingering the wall beside them. "Dere's an opening here. I just felt it," he explained, running his fingers down an almost invisible line. He held his Bo staff in both hands and smashed it against the wall. Rogue heard a crack and saw that he was breaking through.

"Do it again!"

He repeated the motion and sure enough this time the metal was blasted open to reveal another passageway. The two mutants hurried through and she watched as the sphere rolled safely passed. Rogue was panting and she leant forward for a moment to clear her head. Sweat was prickling on her forehead and the back of her neck but she ignored it. She doubted this was the end of the struggle. She glanced up and saw that Remy was already exploring the new path so she straightened up and followed. This one was shorter and at the end was a small gap high up on the metallic wall that looked big enough for a small person to fit through. Rogue was about to comment on the apparent lack of danger when a familiar noise came from behind her. The sphere was back. Remy hurriedly used his Bo staff to swing himself up and – with surprising grace that could only come from experience – slipped into the gap. She tried to reach for it but was much too short. "Remy!"

But she got no reply.

"You sneaky rat!" she cried, glancing back at the sphere that was only five meters away. She held her arms up and cowered- preparing for impact- but it never came. She blinked and peeked through her fingers but the sphere had stopped moving. She sighed and the scene around her flickered twice before becoming the regular danger room again. Jean flew down and settled beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the simulation stopped just in time," Rogue reassured. "Did you see what Remy did?"

"Yes…Logan's not pleased…not at all," Jean added. She glanced up and then smiled grimly, "Incoming."

The danger room doors flew open and a red-faced Logan stormed in. "What the hell was that, LeBeau? Think your funny…leaving a team mate like that? If this was a real situation, bub, you would have a death on your hands."

Remy, looking unconcerned, shrugged. "But 't wasn't real. 'T was only a joke. Mebbe y' need to calm down a little, hehn?"

Suddenly Logan unleashed his claws and everyone in the room took a step back, including the Cajun. He held them under his chin and growled dangerously, "Say that again. I dare you…"

"Wolverine," Jean warned. "Leave it. He'll be punished by the professor." Rogue had never seen Logan take an order like that before because the mutant immediately sheathed his claws. He was looking at Jean with an unreadable expression. "Training's over guys," she called to the waiting mutants, who didn't seem particularly disappointed by the news. "Rogue…you can go too."

Rogue didn't wait for her to change her mind and quickly left the room to find Kurt waiting for her. Kurt was a close friend and the two shared a special relationship because of the betrayal they both felt over Mystique. Rogue still wasn't sure if he totally forgave her for the cliff incident but he never mentioned it…and neither of them brought her up in conversation. "He is the most infuriating man alive."

"You don't need to convince me," Kurt agreed. They began to walk up the stairs towards the bedrooms. "I was all ready to teleport him to Antarctica before Wolverine stepped in."

An hour later, after washing and changing, Rogue walked out of the kitchen doors carrying two sodas she'd pinched from the fridge. It was a sunny day so a few students were sitting outside but it was not to any of the students that she approached. She walked over to the man who was lying down on the lush grass by the trees soaking up the sun. He was lying on his beige trench coat which was spread out over the grass and was wearing a pair of loose jeans and an old black shirt. Gambit had his eyes closed but he knew she was there. "'Alright chere?" he greeted, not moving.

"Want a soda? It's warm out."

"Dat's kind of y', thank you." He gradually sat up and looked at her, eyeing her vigilantly as she passed him the bottle. He then smiled affectionately and patted the space beside him. "Big enough for two."

Rogue nodded and she sat down beside him, crossing her legs comfortably. She opened her bottle and took a sip of the cool sparkling lemonade. "You hear 'bout the simulation this mornin'?"

She was annoyed she'd asked because his face instantly fell. "Yeah, Jean told me. I asked her t' let me know what he- I was up t'."

"You keep tabs on him?" She raised an eyebrow when he nodded. "Do you keep them on me?"

"Would y' consider it a breach of privacy?"

"Absolutely."

"Den no."

They both laughed and Rogue leaned back leisurely so she was lying down. They were facing away from the sun so it didn't hurt her eyes to look up at the clear sky. She absentmindedly picked a daisy from the grass beside her and picked at the white petals. "Are you goin' to Kurt's birthday party tomorrow? It's not going to be anythin' big for safety reasons…it's hard to go out these days without someone kickin' up a fuss…but it should be fun. Cake…bad music…silly photos…that sort of thing."

She felt him lay down beside her. "Never known a person who could resist free cake. Y' got him a present?"

"A book," she replied. "Greek mythology. Kurt's been interested ever since he studied them in Literature."

"Zeus and Hades, right?"

"Yeah…my favourite story is about Hades' wife. Well…ah'm not sure you could call her wife as he abducted her…Persephone."

"Go on." He rolled over on his side so he could watch her and Rogue took a sip of her drink before replying.

"Well he fell in love with her and then abducted her when she was frolicking in some fields. Then he tricked her into eatin' four pomegranate seeds so she would have to return to him for a few months every year…Her mother would get so miserable in her absence that the earth would falter and that's where the seasons came from."

"Why pomegranate seeds?"

"If you eat anythin' in the underworld you can't leave."

"Never liked pomegranates anyway. Poor Hades…"

"No, poor Persephone. He _abducted_ her."

"A man in love is an unpredictable creature, Rogue."

Rogue rolled her eyes and she sighed. "Does the future me get this exasperated by you?"

"But o' course," Gambit winked down at her.

Rogue looked up and she let a smile play at her lips. "Do you mind if ah ask how old you are?"

"Thirty seven."

So there were eighteen years in-between them. She remained quiet for a moment as she finished off her soda. "Ah want to ask a question…but ah don't want to know the answer."

"Den don't ask me."

She caught his eye and the two of them stared at each other. She wanted to ask how long he thought he would be here before he had to leave but if it was soon then she didn't want to know. She didn't know why she cared anyway. She shouldn't. Suddenly Rogue realised how close they were and she immediately sat up. "Ah'd better be goin'. Ah have somethin' to do…teenage stuff…" She stood and avoided looking down at him. "See you later," she added and fled into the house, her hands shaking.

For the rest of the day she avoided going downstairs and kept to her bedroom, though she eventually ran out of things to do. She even thought about doing homework. Instead she re-read a book she'd read about a thousand times and slowly but surely the day turned into night. For the first time in a while she went to bed before Kitty but it was a long time until she actually fell asleep. The next morning brought along Kurt's birthday so that provided her with an excellent opportunity to forget about the Cajun mess. She and Kitty woke up early to help decorate the living room with banners and streamers and then Kitty insisted on baking the birthday cake herself. Everyone in the room who heard this announcement immediately exchanged terrified looks but Xavier pulled out a cell phone and said reassuringly he would order one from the bakery just in case. Rogue was settled on the couch blowing up balloons when Amanda Sefton, Kurt's girlfriend, walked in. "Hey Amanda," she puffed.

"Hey. Want some help?" Amanda offered. Her long black hair was pinned up and she looked as though she'd made an effort for the day.

"No, no, no!" Kitty's head phased through the wall. There was flour on her cheek. "Hey Amanda. No, go up to Kurt's room and keep him busy. Bobby's been distracting him for the past hour but nobody really deserves that…"

"Right," Amanda giggled. "How should I distract him…?"

The three girls paused and then Rogue broke the silence by cringing. "Urgh. Don't say anything!" She pleaded, holding her hands over her ears until the two had disappeared. She did _not_ want to hear about her adoptive brother like that. She blew up a few more balloons and pinned them up before going into the kitchen to be given another task.

The rest of the day was followed by more preparation and then at 2 o'clock Rogue went upstairs to get changed into something a little more formal. Hank and Storm were busy cooking a special meal for everyone and even though she knew Kurt would probably just prefer pizza with all the trimmings, she thought it was a kind idea. The dress she changed into was black and elegant and decorated with small glass beads at the neck and waist. It fell down to her knees so she added a pair of sheer tights but it was also shoulder less so there was some creamy pale skin on show. She pulled on a pair of long black gloves made from satin that she kept for situations like this and slipped on a pair of plain black high heels. Not wanting to try too hard, she left her hair as it was and only re-applied her lipstick. She thought she looked_ okay_ but when she saw Kitty she instantly felt awful in comparison. The petite girl was wearing a short electric blue dress with thin straps and a pair of white kitten heels. For the first time ever her hair was down.

The dinner, when it came out, was absolutely beautiful. It looked good enough for the White House…not a small birthday gathering. Champagne was poured out for everyone (even Jamie got a small glass) and everyone ate until they were full. Rogue sat between Kurt and Bobby and was pleased that Kurt seemed to appreciate his present. Opposite to her sat Jean, who was grinning from ear to ear since Scott had arrived an hour ago as a surprise. She observed the people around her and felt a sudden rush of affection for everyone…everyone except the bored stiff looking Cajun at the end of the table seated between Colossus and Pyro. She narrowed her kohl rimmed eyes but jumped when she felt someone gently kick her foot under the table. She looked around – straight into the eyes of Gambit, who sat beside Jean, and he gave her a little knowing look. She quietly sighed and went back to her home made apple pie and ice cream.

Afterwards they all poured into the decorated lounge for cake and more champagne and she stood by the fireplace as Kitty tried to coax Kurt into tasting the cake she made. Rogue laughed and took a sip from her champagne glass before she was joined by Logan. "Nice evening, huh."

"Ah think Kurt enjoyed it," she replied with a smile.

"That's the main thing," he agreed. Rogue looked across at him and she noticed for the first time that he looked grouchy. "You know the worst thing about this healing power? I can't get drunk."

"Why do you want to get drunk?" she asked, her expression failing. "What's wrong?"

"Don't ask. Really. You'd never believe it," he assured confidently. "Anyway I'm going tomorrow morning, probably before you wake up. So I just wanted to say goodbye. Shouldn't be a long trip."

Rogue had long ago given up asking where he went after never getting a satisfactory reply. "Take care of yourself," she warned, and she carefully kissed his head so that his black hair protected his tanned skin. On the other side of the room she saw Gambit with Remy and she wondered what they were talking about. Logan must've noticed where she was looking as he snorted.

"You take care of yourself, Stripes. And if I were you I wouldn't go near that Gambit."

"You don't like him?" she asked, surprised.

"I don't _trust him_," he corrected. She was about to ask him why when he moved away to talk to Xavier. She thought about his words for a moment but in the end shrugged them off. She couldn't see why Gambit was untrustworthy…after the initial surprise he'd done nothing to provoke suspicion…and if he did have a hidden agenda wouldn't he have taken care of it by now? Logan was just being his paranoid self, she decided.

She finished off her champagne before putting it on the mantel and when she turned back she saw Gambit approaching. She couldn't help but smile and her green eyes lit up. He had his hair brushed neatly back away from his face and was wearing a pair of smart jeans. She wondered for a second who he was borrowing his clothes from. When he was beside her he put his gloved hand on her lower back. It was natural to him but Rogue instantly tensed up, his touch felt like fire. "Y' look beautiful."

"Not as good as these decorations. Ah spent all mornin' doin' them," Rogue murmured, gently flicking the banner behind them. "But thanks."

"I remember a card y' once made me for my birthday, an' y' drew it all y'self and added sequins, glitter…the whole lot," he chuckled and quietly added, "Best card I ever got."

Rogue just opened her mouth to speak when she heard a fork being tapped against the side of a champagne glass. Was it speech time already? She looked to the middle of the room and to her surprised saw Scott trying to get everyone's attention. A second later everyone was silent. "Thanks guys. Well as you all know Kurt is eighteen today and I'm sure everybody feels as I do when I say congratulations, but there's also something else I'd like to do. I've already asked Kurt and he's fine with me stealing his thunder for one moment…" he joked, a little nervously. He then turned to Jean, who was sitting on the couch looking stunning in a deep green dress with her fiery red hair pinned up, and he got down on one knee.

A collective gasp went up around the room and he took a small velvet box from his pocket and held it out. "Jean Elaine Grey…Will you marry me?"

"Oh Scott…" Jean whispered and she beamed. "Of course I will!"

Everybody clapped and whistled as she fell into his waiting arms and Rogue was among them. She was grinning and had tears in her eyes. If anyone deserved to end up with each other then it was Jean Grey and Scott Summers. They were perfect together…it was only a matter of time before they made it official. She looked at Jean and the expression on her face was absolutely radiant. Rogue looked up at Gambit beside her, expecting him to be cheering too, but he was frowning. He was looking at Jean and Scott and witnessing their happiness but he looked miserable. She noticed his gaze flicker to the door before falling to his feet and she looked over – only to see Logan in the doorway. How peculiar.

She resumed her clapping and tried to ignore Gambit's reaction, instead moving forward to congratulate the happy couple.

A/N: Ta da!

I hope you liked the end bit as I loved writing it. The comic readers may get an idea of where I'm going for some bits but shhhh! Don't give it away!

Yeah, Remy's acting like a jerk but it's to be expected after what he's going through and Remy never was one to be told what to do

* * *

**As usual; comments, reviews, suggestions, flames, subway melts are all welcome…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N/ Welcome to the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading up until now. Personally I quite like this chapter and hope you guys do too! So read on…**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

With a satisfying roar from the engine Logan pushed his motorbike to the maximum as he sped through the Canadian countryside. For the first time in days the snow had stopped but it lay across the meadows and farms like a white blanket and the slim trees that grew to the sides of the road were gloomy and bare, their leaves resting on the snow beneath them. He was alone again, the last person he saw being the bar owner a few miles back, so he could travel at excess speeds without worrying about what people thought. Sometimes when he was back at the school the kids would ask him why he went away for so long but he couldn't answer them… how could he explain to hormonal teenagers the need for solitude? Being alone with only his bike and a few dollars was a welcome change from the hectic lifestyle he led back home. It gave him a chance to unwind and to clear his head. He needed that right now more than ever. Plus after the blue elf's birthday party four days ago Chuck had called him into his office and asked a favour concerning a particular area in Canada…which was where he was heading now. He'd asked for Logan to check it out and as long as it didn't deter him from his plans of drinking excessively and starting a few fights he didn't mind. He owed the bald guy, after all.

After several more hours of reckless driving he finally began to slow and pulled over into a small clearing. Stepping off his bike, he removed his black helmet and turned off the engine. He took one very deliberate sniff and realised that he was only a mile away from his goal so he decided to finish it on foot. He swiftly jumped over a short metal fence and started to briskly run.

Every time his feet pushed off the cold ground he couldn't help but wish it was Scott's face he was stepping on…He balled his fists…what the hell did the little creep have that he didn't? Sure he was younger and attractive in a preppy sort of way but he was as straight as they came. Surely Red wanted a little more than that in life! Why was she wasting her time with such a wimp when…_he_…was right there? His feelings for the red-haired mutant were not new but they'd become stronger recently ever since she went away to university. She seemed to come back even more beautiful each time…and more independent and sure of herself. She was not the unsure fragile teenager anymore but an extraordinary, witty woman. He remembered the first time he was aware of his feelings…She'd been walking in front of him down to the gardens and had stumbled over one of the stone steps. He was quick to catch her and after they'd finished laughing he'd looked properly into her green eyes and…thump...she was then all he could see. The way her red hair looked blazing in the sunlight…her flawless strong body…the way she could narrow her eyes and make any man feel guilty…

Logan growled a little and tried to think of something else. Luckily the stone structure on the hill was getting closer so he could at least study that. From the outside it looked like the ruins from a big house so he wasn't very cautious when approaching it. It was only when he ducked under a falling arch that he realised quickly that someone had very recently been here. There were new footprints in the snow and he smelt the nasty reek of cheap aftershave. He edged further into the room - when there was a faint murmur of voices. He hid back behind the brick wall and the voices got closer…

"Yes, I know, but Dr Edwards just won't admit she's wrong."

"Well it's like I've always said…letting women into this kinda' work will only end in hassle."

"But if the big man see's the current training programme we'll be a laughing stock. And Dr Stockdale won't speak up either."

"Then just push passed it. We still have a couple of weeks to improve it. The boss can't pull the plug just like that, there are too many investors for one thing."

"I guess…"

A few minutes later he could sense that two people were in the ruins with him and they both sounded exhausted and, more importantly, also careless. They were quiet for a moment and he snuck a peek around the side to see one of them pressing a button on his wrist watch. The snow covered floor below them shuddered and opened to allow a metallic cage slide up. The two men, dressed in white lab coats and heavy scarves, stepped in and it started to sink back into the ground. Logan was fast…he quickly skidded forward and pushed them out of the way- knocking them unconscious as he did so. He took their place on the elevator type machine and soon he was below the earth's surface.

He was so used to seeing deprived wooden lodges over the days that this place astounded him. Everywhere he looked was entirely new age with shining metal floors and frosty glass walls. It was silent too, and when the cage came to a halt he promptly stepped off and began to explore. His first stop was at an office of some kind but nothing in it told him what this place was…and the computer was security locked. He tried a few more but with the same result. He then came to a lobby marked "Technical Labs" and had to duck behind a screen to avoid another passing doctor. He was about to resume nosing about when he heard a surprisingly familiar voice.

"Do you think I have the time to give you warning of my arrival? I'm an extremely busy man, Risman."

"Yes, I understand that, sir, but several members of our team are currently unavailable and-"

"Currently unavailable? For your job's sake, I hope not. I left you in charge here and you seem to be inspiring very little hope in this operation."

Logan heard the blonde woman take a gulp and he frowned. The two talking behind the screen were none other than Bolivar Trask and Deborah Risman, so whatever this "operation" was wouldn't be good. He thought about rushing them now and taking them by surprise but he wanted some answers first.

"A tour can be arranged immediately, sir," she replied desperately, still trying to impress him. "I'll just send word for one of the scientists to-"

"Leave the scientists out of this. I only came here to see the merchandise, our benefactors are getting anxious."

"I understand…please, follow me."

Logan listened as they walked away down the corridor, Risman's heels clicking whenever she took a step. He followed them down through a passageway of hallways and stairs before they reached the lowest levels. They came to a darkened room and he managed to sneak in before the doors locked behind them. The two were lit only by a dim red light and he chose a hiding place behind one of the controls. Half of the room was taken up by a window and the two were looking out of it.

"It's fully functional and entirely capable, sir. By using security footage we've managed to highlight any weaknesses on the old model and have updated them so what you see before you are almost indestructible."

"Almost?"

"Of course we cannot promise 100% success but believe me when I say they are more than a match for anything you can think of."

"And the tests?"

"We've apprehended around a hundred test subjects…and all have been swiftly defeated."

Trask chuckled under his breath. "Amazing... They're excellent."

Suddenly the door behind opened and a few armed men rushed inside. The lights immediately came on and it took a few seconds for Logan to get used to the brightness. "Excuse the interruption, sir, but there's been an incident. Two of our scientists have been attacked by the south entrance. We think there may be an intruder somewhere on the premises."

"Damn! I want a full search immediately; put all of your men on it! No one is to enter or leave the site."

"Understood."

The guards left and Trask turned to the blonde doctor. "We are so close…I won't have anything ruin it this time."

"Sir…about our agreement… You promised to allow me access to X-23 as soon as I'd helped you."

"After the Bayville rally, doctor. I want to make sure they are as efficient as you say."

After a few more minutes the two left and Logan thought about what he'd overheard. Hadn't Jean been planning a rally of some sort? To get the kids back into school…It looked as though his trip was going to be cut short.

* * *

It had been four days after Kurt's birthday and the mansion was once again filled with activity. Everyone seemed to be interested in Jean's plan now that the day was drawing closer and everyone contributed their total time and effort. Even the Blob, who couldn't care less about his education, saw that school meant the cafeteria and more pupils to intimidate. Rogue was put in charge of banners with Kitty, Piotr, and Jamie. It turned out that the huge Russian was a surprisingly good artist and with Jamie's multiple hands, the job was easy enough. What was not helpful, however, was Kitty's lack of attention when Piotr was around and one time she almost spilt the entire can of paint over his newly drawn design.

"Sorry!" she apologised, blushing profoundly and sitting back down beside Rogue, who smirked. Piotr, who was leaning over the banner spread across the floor, simply raised an eyebrow.

"Reckon this'll look good?" one of the Jamie's asked.

"Hopefully. It's bright enough to catch anyone's attention," Rogue replied. She was currently sticking small signs onto wooden sticks so people could hold them up. Each said phrases like "Education for all" and "Equality in the classroom".

"But will it work…" Kitty sighed.

"Think positively," Piotr answered. "You must think positively."

Rogue studied one of her finished signs and put it on the growing pile. "Jean's done a good job. Ah can't believe it's tomorrow…feels normal not bein' at school now."

As she finished speaking Gambit came into the room accompanied by Xavier and Scott. She couldn't help but return the smile when Gambit spotted her and he came to crouch down beside her. His auburn hair that was usually tied back was falling free around his face and he studied her work. "Mutants want Math?" he read and he snorted.

Rogue snatched it light-heartedly back. "That was Bobby's suggestion. Ah think he had a thing for alliteration."

"Cranky Captain Crunch can't catch catfish constantly," Gambit replied and they both sniggered.

"Fish find friends fairly frivolously," Rogue replied.

Kitty must have overheard and added, "Elephants eat everything edible."

"Oh! I've got one! I've got one," Jamie cut in. "Dreadful dancers destroy disco divas."

The whole room was laughing by now and Xavier was the first to speak up. "I'm glad you're all using your time wisely..."

"Aw professor, we've been working for the past two days!" Jamie assured.

"I know, and I'm very proud of you all. I just hope this effort will not be in vain."

"Those governors didn't know what they were talking about," Kitty replied stubbornly. "It's the real people who will have their say. Not some stuffy old men." She was referring to the meeting Xavier had called with the governors the day after they were kicked out. To say it had gone badly was putting it lightly; the governors didn't seem to appreciate Lance's reaction.

"And dese banners will be the cherry on top," Gambit added lightly, breaking the tense mood. He slowly got to his feet and held out his gloved hand for Rogue, who took it without thinking. "It's a beautiful day, chère. Why don't we go for a little walk?"

Rogue agreed and she spent another glorious afternoon with the mysterious time traveller. She felt closer to this man than anyone else, even Kitty, because when she was around him she didn't feel the need to do or say anything she didn't want to and with Kitty she sometimes had to guard her thoughts and be kind. She could be completely honest and tactless and he didn't seem to mind in the slightest…he even thought she was witty! She loved to walk beside him and hear his southern accent, the accent that reminded her so very much of home, catfish, and humid swamps. Sometimes his sleeves would brush against hers and she would have the strongest desire to take his hand or even lean into him. However, though she enjoyed her time with the Cajun, there was always the realisation that someday he would be gone. Rogue didn't know how she would handle this and she was terrified to bring it up…so for now she tried to ignore this reflection and enjoy the moment…though it always there in the back of her mind.

The morning of the rally was quite sluggish but by lunchtime everyone started to get ready. No one was really sure how successful the day would be or how dreadful. Would people really be compassionate like Jean said or would they pay no attention to them? Rogue dressed that morning in a pair of jeans, black converse and a violet wrap top. It was a stifling day so no doubt she would be boiling…but that was much more preferable than somebody being drained and today that would be worse than ever. She brushed her hair back very simply and grabbed the things she would need for the day before heading down to the entrance hall where everyone was meeting. She handed out the signs and gave the huge banner to Roberto and Sam to hold. As well as those there were leaflets, petitions and badges…Jean had definitely been busy.

"No fuss, I know it's not cool but it sends a message," Jean assured, handing Rogue a badge and she doubtfully pinned it onto her top. It was blue with a scarlet tassel and had the phrase "Mutant Rights" scrawled across in gold. It couldn't have been cornier.

"Thanks… ah guess."

The rally was being held in the town centre by the park so they could get as much notice as possible. It was midday on a working day so many people were off on their lunch breaks and the cafes and bars around them were hives of activity. At first Rogue felt foolish standing there holding a sign but after answering a curious woman's question about what was going on and seeing her hopeful reaction…got a little more into it. The people she spoke to honestly seemed to be ignorant to what was going on and were shocked by the harsh treatment mutants faced. After an hour a television crew turned up and they interviewed Jean and Kitty, who blushed and "like'd" her way through most of it. All the same, after that the school day had ended and some of their former classmates turned up…and they weren't very co-operative.

"Mutant freaks!" one cried, clutching her friends arm. "Don't believe what they're saying. They destroyed most of our school because of their creepy ways!"

"Why should our safety be thrown out of the window just so they can get an education?" another argued and he actually tried to pull the sign from a scared Rahne's hands. Rogue frowned and she rushed forward to snatch it back.

"Get your slimy hands off my signs and move your bigoted asses away!" she ordered and he reluctantly stormed off. She handed it back to the Scottish girl and murmured under her breath, "…don't even realise how long it takes to make those damn things."

She went over to where she'd left her bag and took out the packed water bottle. It was extremely hot now and she could feel herself literally melting. She studied her friends who were still trying to secure signatures and saw Scott and Jean side by side trying to convince an old man to speak with Jamie. However, in Bayville it seemed that all good things had to come to an end and this day was no exception. The sun was suddenly blocked out and Rogue looked up, expecting to see a cloud, and instead saw something she wished she hadn't.

"Sentinel!" she shouted and in her alarm dropped the bottle so that the water soaked her feet.

"There's more than one!" Scott informed them. "Don't try to fight back, there's too many. Run for cover and stay low!" he ordered, grabbing Rahne and Jamie and pushing them towards the mall. The students didn't waste any time and they all started to run in the direction of different shelters. Kitty snatched hold of Rogue's hand and the two sprinted as fast as they could. They all knew what would happen if they were caught. Rogue risked a peek over her shoulder and saw that Scott was right – there had to be more than a dozen of them landing behind them. The gigantic structures were even larger than before and they had their eyes (or whatever they were) fixed right on them. Even though they were mutant hunters, the ordinary people around them were screaming and running for cover too.

"What in the world are they doin' back? Ah thought they were destroyed!" she cried.

"We thought wrong," Bobby replied grimly beside her.

"MUTANTS DETECTED. COMMENCING ARREST."

The nearest shot an energy blast right in front of them which made them stop in their tracks. Everyone was scattered and the only two people beside Rogue were Bobby and Kitty. "We're going to have to fight," Bobby cried. Two sentinels were approaching them directly and unless they did something they were going to be taken out of the game. Bobby immediately iced himself up towards the sentinels head but another blast shattered his ice slope and he tumbled down to the ground…

"I've got you."

Out of no where a man flew down from the sky and caught Bobby. Angel was not the only new arrival; Pyro, Colossus, Remy, the new girl from England, Storm and Gambit were all sprinting towards them. Rogue felt herself relax a little bit- but the sentinels were doing no such thing. They started to open fire at them all and although they tried to fight back they realised that it was a lost cause. These sentinels were just too physically powerful. Pyro, who had successfully set one of their legs alight, was viciously kicked out of the way. A shot of foam was released from the sentinel's middle and it effortlessly put the fire out. Colossus was attempting to throw cars and large objects at them but they were all easily deflected and sent tumbling back to ground where civilians were running about. Remy and Gambit, who obviously shared the same powers, were throwing charged cards at the machines but their shells were so thick that nothing seemed to penetrate them. One of them sent a blast straight at Remy, who managed to duck, and he ran straight up to the machine and put his hand against its leg.

"No!" Gambit bellowed and pulled his younger self back before he could charge the sentinel up. "Y' not strong enough."

Rogue alone was utterly vulnerable in this sort of situation and she ran over to Pyro, who was unconscious, and gingerly touched his cheek for a second with a bare finger. Instantly thoughts of Australia, Cartoon Network and Wanda rang around her mind but she managed to ignore them. "Give me your lighter," she yelled to Remy, the likeliest person to be carrying one, who threw it over. She lit it and straight away made the flame grow to the size of a car before shooting it straight into the sentinels face. Her reward was an energy blast shot right towards her.

She felt someone grab hold of her arm and pull her back so that the beam missed her by inches. She looked around, although she knew who it was, and Gambit urged her to start running. "We can't win dis, better get t' some cover," he shouted. He led her to an empty business building and they climbed into the cellar through a broken window. A bruised Remy, a shivering Kitty and a pacing Bobby were already there and Angel carried in Pyro a few minutes later.

"Wolverine tipped the professor that something might happen here," Angel explained. He put Pyro down on an old table and checked his breathing. "Just knocked out," he assured them.

"Those things are enormous…" Kitty trailed off and sat down on her heels, hugging herself. "How can they be back?"

"Wolverine didn't say, but I'm sure he'll explain when he gets back," he replied confidently.

Rogue was staring into the corner and perched on the edge of another battered old table. The room was very large but the lighting didn't go all the way to the end so she couldn't be sure of how far it went and it was crammed with disregarded office supplies and a lot of old folders. She hoped the others were all okay and had found shelter somewhere…she knew the sentinels hadn't succeeded because they were still moving around outside and toppling cars and cafés. "Dey can't get us down here," Gambit murmured, sitting beside her. She lifted her head and looked up at him sadly.

"Did you know this was gunna' happen?"

They stared at each other for a second, but he looked down at her shoulder when he answered, "Y' know I can't answer dat." They were both speaking quietly so no one else could overhear…not even Remy.

Rogue nodded and she realised that this was not the incident he was supposed to have stopped. She felt a rush of relief at that and became aware of how glad she felt that he would not be leaving. She tentatively put her hand on his and he threaded his fingers through hers, though she thought she heard him sigh. Over in the corner the younger Remy looked at them and he scowled when he saw their clasped hands. Rogue didn't glare or smirk but she did look away, a little embarrassed.

They spent an hour down in that badly lit cellar before the sentinels started to move away. Angel emerged first and when he saw that the coast was clear shouted for them to follow. Rogue stumbled behind her friends and back to the mansion where the other students were anxiously waiting for them. She barely felt Kurt's hug or heard Beast's appeal for a med-bay trip and as soon as she could she slipped away from the house. She needed to escape for a little while and she walked down to the front gates so she could see the view of Bayville. It was almost sunset and in the glow it looked like an attractive place to live. She knew better.

With one hand she clutched the iron gateway and with the other she pushed back her auburn hair. She knew she should be content that the sentinels hadn't wounded any of her friends…but in her heart she felt a disturbance that simply would not go away. Rogue didn't see herself as the romantic type of girl and instead played on the independent guise to ward off questions, therefore her feelings for the older Cajun were bewildering her. Did she really know herself at all? She thought she had everything figured out but apparently not. Shouldn't she have gone through this a few years back? She was almost twenty now and apparently didn't know what she wanted at all. It wasn't just Gambit either. There were memories she suppressed and feelings she hid and they were both just waiting to burst out.

For one dreadful moment she felt her eyes water and realised that she was actually starting to cry over the whole thing. She shook her head and forced them away; she wouldn't cry over something like this now.

"Sometimes 't's good t' let emotion out."

Of course it was him…

Rogue didn't look back and kept her gaze on Bayville. She didn't want him to leave but she didn't want him to see her like this either. Not now. "Not this kind."

"What's wrong?"

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "Me. Ah'm wrong…the way ah'm thinkin'…" she whispered, clinging to the gate like it could keep her together. "Ah was so sure of everythin'…an' then you came along and ruined me…"

As she spoke he gently pulled her grip from the gate and wrapped his strong arms around her shaking frame. She pushed her face against his chest because she wasn't brave enough to meet his gaze. She could smell his aftershave and the hint of gin. "An' ah'm scared of it…Ah'm scared that when you leave ah'm not gunna' know what to do. This is all new to me…"

"Chere…"

She felt him run a gloved finger down her cheek and then he gently tilted her head back…When their lips met she felt as though her legs would crumple beneath her. The world and everyone on it seemed to pause and twist around them in a haze of colour and lights. She felt her heartbeat race and wanted to have his soft lips on hers forever…but then he ended it and she was back in the grounds of the institute. He was holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head. She felt a little light-headed; partly due to being kissed for the first time and partly because of her powers. It only lasted a second but she could feel him shaking.

"Y' know…" he murmured, "I just remembered somethin'."

"What?"

He chuckled quietly. "Today is our weddin' anniversary. I was never very good at rememberin' in the beginin' but after y' kept makin' a fuss I made sure to memorise 't."

Rogue slid her arms around his waist. "Ah don't want you to go."

"'M not goin' to," Gambit replied and she looked up at him in shock. He smiled down at her warmly and nodded in the direction of the institute that loomed over them. "I'll be here with y' still, whenever y' want me to. I'll just be in _him_."

They both looked up at the mansion and turned their backs on Bayville. After a few minutes she let him coax her back inside but she went straight to her room with the excuse of being tired.

Little did she know that tonight would change _everything_.

* * *

**A/N: Cool cliff hanger, eh? Firstly, I want to say a huge thank you to Wanda W for her amazing help and this is so dedicated to her…I've never tried the Beta system before but she really helped with the grammar errors and once with the American slang! It was a lot of fun to write the emotional parts and the action parts (which I admit is not my strong point but its needed) and I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the timely updates but I'm currently in the middle of a-level exams! However, after next week I'll be free as a butterfly and things should and will speed up! Thank you for your patience.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N/ Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it, as I really enjoyed writing parts of it…****the next chapter will be up pronto and I've actually typed up half of it already. **

**Cheers again to everyone who wrote such lovely reviews, they seriously brighten up my day**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

* * *

Under customary circumstances everyone would be wearing black in respect but since their clothes had been destroyed they were all wearing ill-fitting spare clothes borrowed from the students here. Rogue was looking down at the fashionable white shirt and jeans but couldn't really see them. Instead she stared vacantly down at her gloved hands which were clenched tightly together. Unlike some, Rogue wasn't crying…crying took liveliness and passion…two things she couldn't muster at this moment. Beside her sat Kitty, who had a thick bandage wrapped around her head, and on the other side was Kurt, whose wounds could not be seen. In front of them Jean was weeping onto Scott's shoulder, and Storm sat staring into space. The remaining students were seated around them and in front of them all stood the concerned Beast, whose voice echoed around them; the gentleness a sharp contrast to the heartbreaking words it bore.

"…And here we are, united together in our grief…which is considerably difficult to bare. These were not just students, but friends…family. Human beings who were looking for help. This was not just humans killing mutants, but humans killing humans. At the moment the tragedy seems too much to accept but in time the wounds will heal and…now I ask each of you to stand and we shall spend a minute in silence…"

* * *

_It was one o'clock in the morning when Scott went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink of water. It was a hot humid night and rather than wake up Jean with his insomnia he decided to leave the room entirely. For the past couple of nights he'd barely gotten any sleep at all and he wasn't sure whether it was the pressure of getting engaged or the mutant protests that was bugging him. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair while he turned on the tap and once the cup was filled took a very long sip. The kitchen was spacious and filled with all the state-of-the-art utensils you could ever need seeing as Beast and Storm enjoyed cooking. The most Scott ever did in this room was pour himself a bowl of cereal or a grab a soda. He put his drink down on the side and moved over to inspect the contents of the fridge. Unfortunately Storm had been the one to do the shopping so everything was either organic or Soya…though he did manage to find a carton of eggs right near the back and he straightened up, clutching his prize. When he went to shut the fridge door, however, a strong hand grabbed his wrist and the eggs hit the floor with a splat. _

_Scott turned and his hand instinctively flew up to his glasses. _

"_Easy, Shades."_

_In the darkness he managed to make out the stocky figure of Logan and he had his claws out. Scott didn't move his hand though he wanted to hold his nose against the odour; Logan smelt badly of cigars, sweat and cheap beer. He and Logan rarely saw eye-to-eye (as it were) and they were almost opposites in every way. "Logan? What are you doing back so late?"_

"_Quiet down. I've been on the road since Canada…" he explained gruffly and he released his arm. He went over to the kitchen window and looked out before closing the blinds. "Now listen to me carefully. I picked up an odd scent when I got in through the gates and I think there's someone out there. Several people…" he trailed off and sniffed the air again. His expression turned into one of annoyance. "Definitely more than ten." _

"_I'll round up the team…" Scott started but Logan shook his head. _

"_These aren't your average cat burglars, bub. Not after the show today. Best thing is evacuation."_

_Scott frowned. "But cerebro…" The mansion was filled with secrets and if Trask was behind the sentinels and these guys then they definitely didn't want him to find them out. Logan raised an eyebrow and signalled for him to go upstairs. _

"_Go wake up the students and make sure they're quiet. Meet outside through Hanger passage," he instructed. "If you have to use your powers, do it, but your main priority is getting out…"_

"_And where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to start up the ground's defences…" Logan replied quickly and he headed off towards the elevator._

_Scott hated being given orders and was used to giving them out but he remained silent and made his way quickly up the stairs to the dormitories. First of all he ran down the boy's hallway, banging on the doors and walls as he went, and opened Angels'. "Evacuation! Get everybody to the Hanger."_

_He was about to say more but then a horrendously sharp crunching noise came from outside. It was so loud that he had to cover his ears and then there was a huge crash from the other end of the mansion._

_Rogue sat up in bed when she heard the crash and for a second she wondered if she was in a Danger Room simulation but when she heard shouting outside she realised it was real. She struggled to her feet, her senses alert, and went to the door but found that it wouldn't open. They weren't allowed to have locks on their doors so something on the other side must've been obstructing it. She turned to Kitty's bed and saw that the petite girl was already beside her dressed in grey pyjamas._

"_What's going on?" Kitty whispered. On the other side they could hear running footsteps and shouts. Rogue hurried over to the window on the other side of the room and peered out from behind the striped curtains. _

"_People are out there…" she murmured and then suddenly paled. She looked back at Kitty over her shoulder. "They have guns." _

_Kitty's face fell and she tried to budge the door again but nothing happened. "Alright, grab my hand. We'll phase."_

_Rogue moved towards her friend but just as she did the entire mansion shook and something fell onto the roof above their bedroom, crushing the old frameworks. The ceiling plaster cracked and the window smashed. Rogue was thrown to the floor but Kitty fell back and her head smacked against the wooden wardrobe. When the shaking stopped Rogue crawled over and felt, rather then saw due to the lack of lights, that the back of Kitty's head was warm and sticky. Kitty wouldn't be phasing them anywhere. She quickly felt around and tugged a sheet off the nearest bed before ripping the end off. She wasn't a nurse but as long as she stopped the bleeding she thought it would be okay…well, as long as they got out of this room. She squeezed her friends hand when Kitty made a little moaning noise. "It's alright, Kit…Just try an' stay awake, okay?" _

_Rogue got to her shaky feet and hammered on the door with her fists. "Help! Help us! The door won't budge!" she shouted. She tried again and again before she heard someone shout back. _

"_Get back!"_

_As soon as she'd moved away, it started to glow pink and then the wooden door was blasted open. A thick cloud of smoke now drifted in through the opening and she could barely make out her rescuer. "What's going on?" she coughed. "Is there a fire?"_

"_Trask," Gambit replied shortly. "His guards are attackin' de mansion. Logan an' de staff are tryin' to hold dem off whilst de kids get out but dey won't last…what's worse is they've brought a few sentinel buddies out too." He was dressed in a pair of jeans and an open shirt…obviously thrown on in a hurry as his auburn hair was dishevelled. _

_Rogue balled her hands into fists and swore. "The sneaky bastards...attackin' children in their beds."_

"_Come on," he replied, taking hold of her arm. "De hallway's collapsed an' a beam was blocking your door. Half de mansions been torn away….where's Kitty?" he asked swiftly. _

"_She'd been hurt…" she looked at Kitty who was trying to stay awake although her skin was horribly ashen. "She banged up her head pretty well..." she worryingly added. Gambit went over and checked the back of the brunettes head before scooping her up in his strong arms. He nodded for Rogue to go first through the door and she obeyed straight away. The sight of the hallway was a bombshell; the ceiling had fallen through completely and when she looked right she saw - to her amazement - that she was looking out over the grounds. The wall had been ripped right out. She stumbled over the debris towards the stairs and then raced down them to the hallway. When Rogue reached the ground she heard a scream from outside and recognised it as Storm's. Inside students were rushing about caring for the injured and trying to find a way out. A group of the youngest were peeking out of a window and Rogue pushed them away. "Come with me," she ordered and she led them over to the elevator. "Go to the Hanger and you'll find a secret passageway out. Keep together. Rahne, you're in charge," she added to the oldest and waited for more students to join them before letting the elevator go. _

_She saw Bobby and Jubilee run past and Bobby was carrying an unconscious girl. She called for them. "Rogue, we can't find Ray anywhere. He wasn't in his room…"_

"_Ah'll look for him. Gather as many kids as you can an' take them out through the hanger. It's our only chance. Ah just sent Rahne down there with a group."_

"_Alright," Bobby agreed and the two started to round up the other students and get them into the elevator. Rogue didn't wait to watch and she made her way quickly towards the stairs, shouting Ray's name, but was stopped by Scott. _

"_He's been taken by the guards. They got in through the kitchen but we've managed to barricade the doors. It won't last for long."_

"_They're taking people?" she repeated with horror._

"_I don't even want to imagine what for. Just help me get the others out…" His voice was drowned out by a series of fresh screams and the windows all seemed to shatter at once. Guards in heavy black uniforms all climbed in and started shooting individuals at random. Amara, who'd been standing in front of them, was shot in the neck and she immediately crumpled to the floor. Scott and Rogue took an arm each and picked her up but then they saw Jamie lying unconscious a few meters away and a guard was approaching him. Scott sent a scarlet blast right at the intruder and he was smashed back into the wall. Rogue managed to pull Jamie up and she half-dragged him towards the elevator doors. "Take them down. Someone will be down to help you. I have to make sure no more of the scum take any more students…" As he said this a guard was flinging the unconscious body of the new girl Pyschlocke over his shoulder and was making for the door. Scott tried to send another blast but it missed and instead hit the wall, destroying an expensive vase, and the guard got away. _

_He ran off to help however he could and Rogue dragged the two still forms into the elevator. She went with Amara and Jamie down to the basement and saw that Pyro and Quicksilver were waiting uneasily. "How many more to come?" Pietro asked and he picked up Amara. He'd been running unconscious kids around for the last ten minutes and Pyro looked as though he wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and burn the intruders to a crisp. Still, someone had to help with the evacuation. _

"_Ah don't know…there's about a dozen unconscious and the guards are tryin' to sneak them out. Listen, ah have to back up…ah need to find out if Kitty and Gambit are okay…have you seen Kurt?" She demanded. _

"_No, he hasn't been down here…" Pyro answered, but Rogue was already back in the elevator after hearing the negative. _

_She punched the up button and was tapping her foot the entire ride up. When the metallic doors opened she had to bit her lip to stop screaming; within the last five minutes the guards had over-taken the mansion and the remaining students had to fight back using their powers. She saw Scott and Jean trying to fend off four guards whilst protecting an unconscious Roberto and a frightened little girl she knew as Torpid, Lance and Bobby were by the kitchen doors and unsuccessfully trying to keep any more guards from entering, Beast was fighting two at once, and Colossus was fighting a guard over an unconscious form. Rogue put a hand over her mouth and snuck sideways to the stairs before ascending quickly. "Kurt!" she screamed. "Kitty! Gambit!"_

_She hurried along, not really knowing where she was going, and looked in every room she came to. She at length reached her trashed room and saw that it was also bare…and the sight of all her possessions ruined was enough to make her whimper... She edged backwards and leant against the wall, breathing deeply but then coughing when she inhaled the smoke. She needed to find them before going down to the basement…she would never forgive herself if anything happened to them. She turned her head and faintly looked out of the torn away side of the mansion and over the grounds. She could see several trucks beyond the gates and more guards waiting to come inside…The Danger Room had not prepared them for anything of this scale and she could admit unreservedly that she was terrified. As she thought this a sentinel's head bobbed into her view and she was realised with a start that she was looking directly into its eyes. Rogue started to tremble but she forced herself to start walking back slowly, not removing her gaze. As long as she didn't run it might over-look her… _

"_Mutant found. Arresting in progress."_

…_Or not._

_She turned and began to sprint away but it shot a bright green plasma beam right into the open corridor and the floor beneath her exploded. She screamed and clutched at anything she could as she fell; finding a water pipe that was just poking out of what was rest of the floor. She clung to it for dear life but was aware that the sentinel behind her now had a completely clear shot. She screamed again. She would've tried to the scramble up but already her arms were throbbing and she knew she didn't have the strength. She could see out of the corner of her eyes the girl's bathroom and Amara's room opposite. It dawned on her that even if they all survived… this life would never be the same again. She would never again be able to complain about Edward Kelly or worry about whether she had bought the right eye shadow. _

_Her arms were now throbbing and her muscles felt as though they would tare. Rogue felt tears whelm up in her eyes and she let out another piercing scream. Though it was a scream she would one day regret. "Help me!" _

"_Rogue?"_

_She felt a jolt in her heart and she grinned for some unknown reason even though she was inches away from death and had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ah'm down here!"_

_Instantly Gambit appeared and he hurriedly knelt to grab her hands. She took them and their clasped hands were now the only thing keeping her up. He pulled, lifting her, and once she could get her knees on the ground she lifted herself. She panted and looked up at her rescuer…and he helped her up to her feet. The two looked at each other for a moment and his features were pulled into an uneasy expression. She thought she saw a mixture of shame and fury…but then the expression vanished when she took his quivering hand. She didn't understand it. "Thanks"_

"_Come on, de others are downstairs. Be quiet, de guards think de house is empty," he warned and he pulled her towards the stairs. They met Remy and Kitty by the elevators and Rogue felt a rush of relief when she saw them. "Dere's no one else t' help. We must go."_

"_Where's Kurt?" Rogue asked. _

_The two versions of Remy LeBeau exchanged tense looks and the older shook his handsome head. "Y'll see him later. Don't worry." Remy tightened his hold on Kitty who was unconscious by now and they turned to enter the elevators. _

_However at that moment the floors shook once more and to everyone's horror and astonishment the roof above them was pulled off. Two sentinels were looking down at them and getting ready to attack. Gambit pulled them all into the lift just in time and they ascended in silence. "There goes the mansion," Kitty murmured, coming to just as the elevator doors opened to reveal the metallic basement. Rogue looked at her friend carefully and saw that a little colour was coming back into her cheeks. The four of them walked along to the hanger where they kept the jet and snuck out of the secret passageway behind the waterfall. They remained silent but every now and then they heard crashes behind them. _

* * *

Rogue stood up for the minutes silence and she lifted her face so that she could see the funeral arrangements before her. Beast was standing on a wooden podium with his blue head bowed and a few paces away on the well-kept grass were grand marble headstones that bore the names of the dead. Of course they knew one or two had been captured…but the chances that were still alive were very slim. Out of everyone escaping that night nine had not been so lucky. Ray Crisp (Berzerker) and Roberto Da Costa (Sunspot) who had both been hot-tempered and overly confident in life had fallen during combat, and Fred Dukes (Blob) was killed when the mansion was first torn apart and his friend Todd Tolansky (Toad) was killed by a sentinel after trying to help him. The little girl known only as Torpid managed to immobilise a guard but his companion was scared so badly that he beat her to death. Evan Daniels (Spyke) was killed after trying to seek revenge on Torpid's killer; X-23 fell during combat, though her body had yet to be recovered; loyal Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbane) was killed after trying to aid the wounded Storm outside, after sneaking back up to the fight; and finally, Amanda Sefton had been killed while trying to round up the younger children…

Rogue wasn't very close to any of them and had at one point fought against three, but their deaths were still incredibly hard to accept. She had never especially hated anyone before but her loathing for Trask at this very minute was enough to make her clench her jaw. Some of those people had families! Had lives! Why did he get to just wipe them out…it wasn't fair. She looked sideways at Kurt, who was silently crying, and gently took his hand. She couldn't even pretend to understand what he was feeling now. She knew he felt guilty because if it wasn't for him Amanda wouldn't have been in the mansion in the first place…Amanda wasn't even a mutant but had been slaughtered like one.

The minute was up and Beat gestured for them to sit down. A tall thin woman took his place on the platform and gave them all a polite smile. "You are all welcome to stay here at the Massachusetts Academy for as long as you need and I am available to help if you have any psychiatric problems. It's understandable to feel frightened after the horrifying event you've witnessed…I only wish we could do more."

Rogue looked up at the headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy and wondered if she meant anything she said. Her name was Emma Frost and apart from being exceptionally beautiful, she was also shrewd and according to Logan was a cold-hearted bitch. The Academy had taken them in seeing as they were now officially homeless but the preppy students made no effort to get along with them. Instead they ignored them completely though this was fine with Rogue who was used to it from school. After the funeral was over, she stood up and went with Kurt to put a white lily on the ground before Amanda's headstone.

"_Liebchen_…I can't believe she's really gone…" Kurt whispered, putting the flower down gently. "I should've never let her go off on her own."

"You weren't to know this was gunna' happen," Rogue replied gently. "Ah'm sure the kids she rescued will never forget her…"

Kurt let out a bitter laugh, "If only we all had time-travellers to protect us…"

Rogue remained silent and watched helplessly as Kurt again broke down in tears. Fortunately Storm was nearby and came over to comfort him, for she too had lost someone she loved. Rogue watched the two embrace and Storm soothed him with calming words and promises. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then Gambit's strong arm was around her waist. "I need t' speak t' y'," he murmured softly. "I know it's not de best time but 't can't be helped."

She barely nodded and followed him away from the arrangements and to a more private place. This Academy was large and wealthy enough to have a small lake and around it sat silver willow trees…or at least they looked silver in the mocking sunlight.

"Are y' alright?"

"Ah've been better," she replied quietly. "It's just…a shock, ah guess. It's not sunk in yet." Her messy hair was free and she pushed it back when it fell into her face. She was looking down at the small white flowers that grew by their feet. "Ah'm still at the part where the mansion is torn open."

He didn't say anything and when she looked up she saw that he was facing away from her, looking out over the clear lake instead. She put a hand on his arm and coaxed him to turn around. He covered her small hand with his own and finally looked at her properly but his exceptional eyes were filled with misery. "I'm leaving."

She paled instantly and the hush lasted for roughly a minute. She looked down at the floor and tried to register his words in her mind. This was the moment she'd been dreading ever since meeting him…_No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't leave now. Not after the attack._ _He couldn't!_ Her mind screamed at her to protest but the only thing that came out was, "Is time travel the same as it is in Doctor Who?"

"Bright lights…a little pain," he replied quietly, silently adding- _and a lot of pain_.

"Ah don't want you to leave, Gambit. Please…" The pent up emotion was starting to break loose and she realised that her emerald green eyes were misting up with tears. "Not now."

He put a hand under her chin and tenderly tilted her head up. "Dis week has been…like 't used t' be. Like _we_ used t' be. I can't begin t' thank y' for dat. But I have t' go, chere. 'T's time."

She shook her head, not giving up, and pleaded, "But you haven't stopped anythin' from happenin'! You came back to do that and you haven't! You can't leave now!"

She saw with surprise that he was on the verge of tears as well and it only made her anguish worse. "I know. I was going t' but…"

"But what?"

"Y' screamed," he murmured. "'T pierced my heart. I couldn't ignore 't…'M so sorry, Rogue…One day y'll realise what I've done and I hope y' can forgive me…I wasn't strong enough for dis, I should never have volunteered…but den I did get t' see your face again," he brushed the skin above her cheekbone. "I've failed everyone…I've failed y'…"

"Then don't leave," she whispered. She hated herself for saying it, but not as much as she would for remaining silent. "Make it up to me…protect me from whatever it is…" Tears were running down her cheeks and she looked at him determinedly. "Ah'll never forgive you if you leave."

"Just promise me y'll look after y'self. Promise me y'll grow into a wrinkly old woman with de man y' love…even if 't ain't me…"

"No," she ducked away from his caressing hand and instead pushed him…although she barely managed to move him. She even beat her fists against his chest. She wanted him to fight back because even that would mean he'd stay for a little longer. Instead he grabbed onto her wrists to stop her but then she fell into his arms. Her face was pushed against his chest and she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, stroking her hair. She could feel his tears falling onto the top of her head. "Ah won't forgive you…" she murmured.

"Be happy."

And then he was moving away from her and she watched him wretchedly, feeling her foolish heart reach out and try to grab for his but not being able to reach. "Remy…" With every step his body seemed to become a little more unclear and distorted and then – before she could even blink - he was gone. "Remy!"

Rogue let out a cry and she rushed forwards to the place he'd vanished. She grabbed at the air frantically for something which was long gone and she wept feverishly. At last, she realised that he was really gone…and she fell to her knees.

* * *

Logan had been walking around the vast gardens after the funeral and had been shocked to find Rogue crumpled on the ground howling her eyes out. She wouldn't answer any of his questions or even speak apart from to tell him that Gambit was gone. He'd helped the poor girl back to her borrowed room but apart from that he was helpless in this sort of situation. He wasn't blind and nor were the rest of the mansions inhabitants. They'd seen Rogue's growing attachment to the mysterious time traveller but he hadn't counted on it growing this strong. He'd always been useless around crying women and this was no exception.

Logan shut her door quietly and he turned around to see Remy LeBeau standing in the corridor awkwardly. He raised his eyebrows at the Cajun. "I don't think she's up to seeing anyone, bub, especially you," he warned and he went to leave though Remy's next questions stopped him in his tracks.

"Is 't true dat I-Gambit left?"

Logan glanced over his shoulder and watched him thoughtfully. "Yeah."

"Why?" Remy was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose fitting blue shirt. His auburn hair was messy for the first time in years but his expression was one of surprise.

"How should I know? The kid won't tell me anything."

"Well mebbe she'll tell me," Remy said. "I need t' know." He made to open the door but Logan was quicker and had his wrist before he could even turn the handle. Unlike some of the students Remy wasn't afraid of Logan, perhaps because of the numerous bar-fights he'd had or the Guild fights down south. He narrowed his eyes at the Canadian. "'T's my business too, Logan. More den hers."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, kid, but I said she wasn't up to seeing anyone. And her wellbeing happens to mean more to me than you do. You can ask her later."

Remy shook Logan's hand off and gave him a hard stare. He was taller than the other man but also slimmer…Logan was built like a tank. He glanced to Rogue's door before turning around and leaving. He would come back later and he _would_ get some answers even if she was still "not up to it".

Inside the room Rogue watched the door and quietly listened to the men's conversation. She understood Remy's exasperation but it still didn't compel her to open the door and talk to him. She just wanted to be left alone. She fell back onto the plump bed and stared up at the intricately detailed ceiling. The Academy was different to the mansion and not just because it was a Prep school but because everything was detailed to the last inch. Emma Frost certainly had an eye for style whereas the professor generally opted for practicality. She wasn't sure who the owner of the room was but knew that they were currently at home visiting their family…the only thing she could guess was that they were female as she'd spotted a pair of high heels beside the wardrobe. The red curtains were open and the bright cheerful sunlight streaked across the bed, almost as though taunting her misery.

She shut her eyes in case she started crying again although she doubted whether she had any tears left anyway. Loosing Gambit was a huge blow…not just because of the way she felt about him but also because she would miss the way he made her think. She would miss having his reliable presence around and the way he would listen to anything she said without minding. She realised that he was the first person to ever look at her with unreserved love and she would treasure that forever. She could remember now how her flesh burnt whenever he touched her even if it was just brushing past or when he tilted her head back to kiss her…He'd been her first kiss. She knew she would never forget him…nor would she want to. He taught her a little about love and a lot about herself.

The problem was what was she supposed to do about it?

The answer hit her like a bolt of lightening and her eyes widened with understanding.

She waited all night until it was dawn and only then did she emerge from her room. She checked that nobody was around before picking up her bag and she quietly walked down the main stairs. The dark green bag she was carrying was from the wardrobe in her temporary room and she hoped that the girl wouldn't mind her borrowing it…that and a few changes of clothes, a hairbrush, a toothbrush and some other items. Hopefully she was so rich that she wouldn't mind. In her jeans pocket was $100 dollars that she'd found in a wallet left in the kitchen…again with any luck they wouldn't notice. When she reached the entrance hall she glanced back over her shoulder and when she saw it was still empty opened the front doors before slipping out.

"Running away, Rogue?"

She sighed and saw that Bobby was sitting on one of the stone steps leading to the doors. He'd seen her heavy bag, her long green travelling coat, and putting them together with the fact that it was still dawn made it pretty obvious what she was up to. "Ah have to," she replied quietly and she descended the steps one at a time.

"You don't have to leave just because of him, you know."

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Ah do miss him… but he's not the reason ah'm leavin'. Ah can't do this anymore, Bobby, an' ah have tried for so long. Ah just need to get away for a while an' think about some things."

Bobby didn't know what she meant but he nodded, keeping his gaze on her. "Then take this for luck." He brought something out of his pocket and held it out for her to take. She saw that it was a little woven bracelet made from green and red string. She was about to protest that she couldn't when he cut her off, "-Jubilee gave it me but I've never really believed in that stuff…besides, you may need it more than me."

Rogue was so touched by the kind gesture that she took the bracelet and slipped it onto her wrist. "Can you tell the professor ah'll get in contact with him once ah get settled? An' tell Logan not to worry; He'll understand."

"Will you come back?"

"One day." Rogue gave him one last fleeting smile, slung the bag over her shoulder and headed for the gates…

She was going home.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's a change you probably weren't expecting. Sorry for the leaving of Gambit, but it's necessary for the plot. I decided to make Rogue leave due to the fact that whenever she's faced with upsetting times she does tend to leave and be by herself. Like with the beginning of Cajun Spice. I promise that she'll be back very soon (two chapters maximum) but until then there will be a guest appearance by…drum roll…oh, I can't give that away! But who else lives down south? …think on that!**

**Thanks again for reading and hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7

Heya, there's the new chapter! Sorry for the long wait (I seem to say that a lot, don't I? oops) Anyhoo…it's not very action packed as I think we've had enough of that recently and is more of a story filler. Rogue will be arriving back at the mansion in the next chapter! Oh- and I apologise for any mistakes concerning geography…I'm not from the USA and only recently found out that California is not near New York…Go figure.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

There were 1,034 miles between New York and Mississippi and Rogue would be walking all of them unless she came up with a plan. Catching a plane was out of the question since she didn't have enough money and had never owned a passport…and she certainly wasn't going to wait around to get one. The first thing she did do was to purchase a one-way ticket out of the city and she spent the entire journey looking around the compartment, as though Logan or Remy were there to drag her back to the Academy. The fact that she thought Remy would follow her was because she'd left without telling him anything of Gambit. She knew she was being unreasonable and that he was entitled to information more than she was…but she didn't want to have to explain to him the reason he left…she didn't want him to know that it was because of her that his future self failed. She sighed and looked out of the window, the scenery blurring…she'd have to face him at some point. Maybe she would bring him back a souvenir or something. Soften him up.

She didn't really know what she was going to do when she reached the South but impulsively she'd turned to the one place she could remember living an ordinary life. Back at a time when she had no mutant powers and the days were filled with sunny afternoons in the garden, dates at the movies and other teenage stuff. Rogue was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a red top with long sleeves, gloves, a pair of comfortable brown boots and a long green felt coat that had a hood. She's been sitting on the train for a good three hours now but the possibility of being bored never arose…she had plenty of things to think about.

"Excuse me?" Rogue practically jumped out of her chair but then saw that it was just a harmless old woman sitting in the opposite chair. She gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright, dear? I was just going to say…my daughter's packed me a cheese and pickle sandwich, but the silly girls forgotten I can't stand pickle. Are you hungry?" Just as she said that Rogue's stomach took the cue to start rumbling and she blushed. The woman chuckled and offered the sandwich, which Rogue thankfully took.

She wasn't used to kindness from strangers so she was very grateful. "Thanks, ah hope you know ah'm not greedy or nothin'…it's just ah missed breakfast this mornin'. 'Cause of the darn early start, an' all," she explained and she unwrapped the sandwich from the foil before taking a bite.

"Not to worry," she assured. "Whereabouts are you from?"

"Bayville."

"Not originally? I'd bet my false teeth that you're a southern girl."

Rogue swallowed and then smiled. "Well originally from Caldecott, Mississippi. Ah'm headin' there now."

"A long journey," she observed. She looked at her doubtfully. "Are you travelling by train all the way?"

"Well…no. Ah'll have to hitch' most of it."

"A young girl like you hitchhiking! Suppose you get into trouble? You can't really trust people these days... Only the other week a girl went missing out in Ohio whilst hitching, it was all over the papers. Look, my son's coming to pick me up when we stop at Pennsylvania if you want a ride. We're going as far as Pittsburgh."

"Ah don't want to be a bother…" she replied unsurely. "An' ah don't have any money to pay you with." The 100 dollars she'd swiped from the Academy and the extra fifty from her savings wouldn't last long.

The woman shook her head. "You'd be no bother…and I don't want your money. If my daughter was in the same situation I'd rather she didn't hitchhike…at least not alone. I'm Anne."

Rogue smiled, pleased with her luck. She'd only paid as far as Pennsylvania anyway and she'd rather get a lift with this nice old woman then risk her chances…not at first anyway. The two spoke for the rest of the journey…about Anne's family, about her work, her home…then about Rogue's school (she made it up) and her friends (altering parts slightly). Sure enough when they reached Pennsylvania a lanky looking man with dark brown hair and little oval glasses met them and he seemed genuinely pleased to meet Rogue. He helped her put her bag on the backseat and as they drove away from the station Rogue glanced back over her shoulder…this was where her journey would really start.

Within minutes Rogue began to feel boiling in her coat and she shrugged it off impatiently. She leant back against the headrest and closed her eyelids lazily. The feeling of the sun on her cheeks and forehead was surprisingly reassuring though she willed herself not to fall asleep since her skin wasn't used to this much heat after years up north and she might burn. There was a slight breeze because they were driving quite fast and it teased her hair up behind her...she smiled and then felt horribly guilty for it; how could she be this stress-free after the past few days? Was a small breeze and change of surroundings enough to help her forget? She opened her eyelids then and looked left at the dusty road and the few stores that they passed. After leaving the main roads everything started to loose its sparkle and the paint on walls was peeling...the signs were missing bulbs...and the motels looked shabbier. A truck over-took them and he pulled a face at Rogue which made her skin crawl. She sat upright. "Thanks again for this."

"That's no problem, miss; we were goin' this way anyway...might as well use up the space," Anne's son Bryan replied. "You reckon you'll leave town tonight or stay over 'till mornin'?"

"Well ah was plannin' on leaving right away. Ah'm kinda' eager 'bout seein' home again."

"Again? How long have you been away? Ah can tell it's been years...your accents dulled down a treat."

"Well...'bout five years now..." This was the first time she'd really thought about it and realised it had been a long time. Her past was a private matter that she didn't really like to share...only the professor knew everything but she thought Kitty had guessed some of it. It wasn't exactly painful for her to remember but it did stir some pretty deep emotions and she wasn't comfortable with it. Still, a lot of the students had messy pasts...take Remy for example. Rogue had originally left the south because of a boy named Cody and after reaching New York, and having no where to go, had been taken in by Mystique. Only after joining the x-men did she know that the woman's intensions hadn't been just kind.

Bryan whistled and glanced at her in the wing mirror. "So what's in Pittsburgh for you, Bryan? Family? Job?"

"Both. Ah got married last year-"

"-And has two beautiful daughters!" his mother interrupted proudly.

"An' have two daughters," he agreed, smiling. "Ah also teach at the local college."

"What do you teach?"

"Math..." he caught her expression and laughed. "That about sums it up. How 'bout you? Are you married or anythin'?"

"No...ah'm free as a bird," Rogue silently sighed. She would have to get used to questions like this at some point. It was almost laughable...she would be a fifty year old virgin with fifty cats as family substitutes.

"Good for you!" Anne praised. "Girls these days are so eager to settle down that they loose the most important years of life! You should have fun at your age."

She smiled politely and was about to reply but Bryan braked so suddenly that the car skidded to a halt and they were all thrown forwards in their seats. Wincing, Rogue sat up and she put a hand to her head. "What's goin' on..." she began but she trailed off when she saw where Bryan was looking. On the road in front of them were five people who hadn't moved even though they were only five meters away. They could've been run over!

"Get out the way, you maniacs!" Bryan shouted. "You wanna' be road kill o' somthin'?"

"You might want quieten down, Bryan, they look dangerous," Anne murmured.

Rogue couldn't agree more. The five humans were dressed in what appeared to be hand-me-down biker clothes and even though they looked ridiculous in them (and had probably never even touched a motorbike before) she didn't laugh because the largest looked capable of snapping her in two. As far as she could see only one was female but she looked just as tough as the others. The man standing beside her had Hispanic features...and was also bizarrely familiar.

One of them approached the driver's seat and he sneered at them. His nose was larger than average and he had greasy un-kept hair...Rogue seriously wanted nothing more than to dunk him in a tub of water. "Hand over whatever money you have an' we'll let you go alive."

"We'll do no such thing," Anna glared but they all just laughed.

Bignose frowned and he leant down a little. "You see my buddy over there?" he pointed to the familiar one, whose face Rogue still couldn't pin point. "He's gunna' be very disappointed if you don't do what ah say. He was countin' on that money for a nice cold beer. An' believe me, you don't wanna' make him angry!"

That was it. "Step aside, Greasy, an' if you wanna' play tough guy try it on someone else...'cause we aren't payin' you a cent," Rogue added. "Bryan, if they don't move then just run 'em down."

"Rogue?" Rogue looked up, surprised, and saw that the familiar guy had stepped forward too and he was looking over the bonnet at her. When he saw her face he hooted with laughter. "It is you! One of Xavier's little x-men!" He turned to his friends gleefully. "This just got a lot better! She's a mutant too."

"A mutant!" This cry of terror was not from one of the thugs but from Anne herself. She was looking back at Rogue nervously.

Rogue felt her stomach drop. "Ah'm not dangerous, don't worry," she tried to reassure. She then opened the car door and got out to face the gang. She wasn't particularly scared because she knew that with one touch she could send them all to hospital...but she was nervous because she still didn't recognise that guy! "Now who the hell are you?"

"Well I wouldn't expect you to remember me…Who gave a damn about the Morlocks?" the boy questioned rudely. "I was Façade…but I go by Davis now. You and your buddies gave us enough trouble in Bayville…"

"Ah've never seen you in my life," Rogue said. It was Evan who knew about the Morlocks, not her… "But if you do know me then you know what ah can do."

"You can knock me unconscious," he agreed. "But first you'd have to catch me…" With a little wink he actually melted to the floor into nothingness. She stared for a moment but then felt a little tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was once again confronted by his ugly sneering face. "Now play nice and give us the cash."

Rogue opened her mouth to tell him to buzz off (or words to that effect) when Bryan turned the engine back on. They all looked over to the vehicle and she gasped when she saw Anne throw her luggage out of the door. "Hey, wait!" she shouted and dashed after them but they were already driving away. She balled her hands into fists and felt her eyes start to sting with unshed tears. _Brilliant…absolutely terrific_. She would've been more upset if new to the whole discrimination thing but this was just another kick in the stomach. She bent down to pick up her bag and she swung it up over her shoulder before picking up her now dusty felt coat. "Jerks," she muttered, though to the mutants or humans she wasn't sure. She began to walk along the road when Davis called her name.

"Look what you've done! Now ah'll have to hitch in the boilin' sun an' have you noticed how little traffic there is out here? Great job of bein' the impressive scary mutant. Grow up," she spat, and then added. "Oh an' it's not like you care…but little Torpid was killed two nights ago…" The sneer immediately left his face and Rogue continued on her way in the boiling heat.

She walked for a few hours before another car passed but the driver just sped off without looking back. She was hungry, thirsty and very tired…having had practically no sleep for the past two nights. Whenever a car passed she often got reactions like the first but twice she was lucky and got to rest her tired feet for a bit. Eventually she reached Pittsburgh and she stayed overnight in a dingy motel with boarded up windows. The next three days followed like the first (without the mutant interruptions) though once she had to make do with sleeping on a bench at a gas station due to running out of money. It was all worth it, however, when she finally reached Mississippi. When the car pulled to a stop she got out swiftly and smiled to the driver, who nodded. "Thanks again." She couldn't believe that she was here. If she was less tired she might've ran down the street whooping but as it was she could barely walk. She found a park that was familiar and sat down on the bench, sighing as it took her weight. _Now…what to do first?_ She wondered. There were many places she wanted to visit but one place seemed to stand out the most. She got to her feet almost reluctantly and asked a nearby passer-by for directions to the hospital. After a short walk she found herself at Caldecott General and, knowing they wouldn't just let anybody in to see patients, she left her luggage in a store cupboard before sneaking a glance at the room allocations. When she found the right room her heart gave a little sumsault and she snuck up the stairs and into the right room, avoiding any doctors as she did. She knocked on the door lightly and opened it…locking it securely behind her.

The room was small but pleasant…the patient was obviously well loved because flowers and bright cards were propped up on the shelves. Beside the bed were two chairs and she sat down on the one closest to the window. She didn't look at the patient for few minutes and instead watched her hands fidget nervously in her lap. Did she really want to be here? Was she ready for this? She questioned herself but deep down knew that she'd been drawn to this place. This was where she'd been running to. Everything had started because of this boy…she looked up finally and gazed at him.

Cody.

He hadn't changed much. He was still a handsome boy with large dimples and strong shoulders. His blonde hair was longer but looked neatly trimmed…perhaps his mother tended to it when she visited? His skin which had once been tanned from the amount of football he played outside was now pale and unhealthy looking. She couldn't see his blue eyes, however, because he was still in a coma…a coma she'd put him in. He'd been like this for five years now. She remembered his timid smile and the way he'd nervously asked her dance…if only she'd said no. The wave of a guilt that flowed through her body was almost too much to take even though she'd blamed herself a hundred times before. Seeing him up close like this was hell.

On his bedside table was a few cards and she picked one up at random. There was a thin layer of dust on the front but the handwriting inside was still as clear as the day it was written. She didn't feel it was right to read the message but she saw that it was from his brother. A tear ran down her cheek and she didn't bother to wipe it away. It was just the two of them, after all.

"Ah shouldn't have said yes…" she murmured quietly, looking at his blank face. "Ah knew that somethin' was wrong with my skin but ah was stupid an' wanted to be like everyone else for a night…"

She gently took one of his hands in her gloved one and stroked the almost dead fingers.

"But…ah didn't mean to hurt you. Ah didn't know you'd end up…like this…" she trailed off. "You'll never know how sorry ah am…" She stood up and briefly leant over to place a kiss on his clear forehead. She straightened up and was going to leave when she heard a quiet mumble…

"Rogue?"

She thought at first that she'd imagined it but when she looked at Cody's face she saw that his eyelids were flickering. Colour was returning to his cheeks and he was frowning. She quickly sat back down and picked up his hand again. "Cody? Can you hear me?" she whispered eagerly. Her heartbeat was racing. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and gazed up at her.

"Hey," he said. His voice was raspy from not using it in so long.

"Hey you," Rouge found that she was grinning stupidly.

"Where am ah?"

"At Caldecott General. You've been in a coma for a long time…Do you remember what happened?"

He frowned once more, thinking. "Ah was…at a party…an' you were there…" he recalled slowly. "Was ah shot o' somethin?"

"No..." she could have easily lied but she knew he deserved the truth and that she should be the one to tell him. She wouldn't deny this anymore. "Ah did it…Ah didn't mean to," she took a deep breath. "Ah'm a mutant, Cody, an' when we danced you touched my skin. It's my fault you fell unconscious."

He was silent for a long time before saying, "Can you pour me a drink, please?" he asked, gesturing to the pitcher of water by his bed.

Wordlessly she did and she helped him to sit up so he could drink it without choking. He took a few small sips and sighed. "Don't you wanna' shout at me?" She couldn't bear him to just ignore what she'd said…She wanted him to scream and shout at her the way she justly deserved. They didn't have a lot of time left and she suspected that already the nurses had been alerted to the situation by the video camera or by some sort of beeping machinery like in ER. She would have to leave soon but she didn't want to disappear like this.

"Why d'you want me to shout at you? You said you didn't mean it."

"So…you don't _mind_?" she asked, completely stunned.

"Well…Ah wish it'd never happened," he shrugged, a tiny smile on his lips. "But its no ones fault…" he gently squeezed her hand. "If you want-" he started but Rogue hushed him when she heard someone run towards the door. When they found that it was locked they called for help and Rogue looked guiltily at Cody.

"Ah had to sneak up here…they wouldn't let me see you otherwise."

"Right," he nodded. "Well…Ah was gunna' say…If you want me to forgive you then ah will. You have my forgiveness so stop beatin' yourself up over it. Ah'm not angry so you shouldn't be," he told her sternly and let go of her hands. "Now maybe you'd better leave before they break down the door."

"Good idea," she agreed. She stood up and went over to the window…The room was on the first floor so she would have no trouble climbing out. She propped it open and looked over her shoulder to give him one last smile.

"See you, sugah," Cody smiled back.

"Bye…sugah."

Months flew by but to Rogue each one felt about as long as a year. She rented a small apartment close to her old home which was shabby but comfortable and she also managed to get a job to support herself. The job was in a smoky bar a few blocks away and it was run by a woman named Sarah. It was a place for the locals to come after work though it wasn't uncommon to see a few bikers there too. Sarah was a twenty seven year old failed actress with the glossiest brown hair Rogue had ever seen and she took on the young girl without a second thought to her lack of barmaid experience. She was a kind woman but the business side of things was actually taken care of by her husband Jareth. Rogue fit in well here with the couple and the two other barmaids she worked with, although admittedly nervous at first by the more over-friendly punters. On one of these occasions she'd been bending down to collect a glass and had blushed bright pink when a chorus of wolf-whistles followed. Luckily the other bar-maid Louise had stepped in. "Now now, gentlemen, leave the poor girl 'lone…That was two whiskey's right? Tell you what, how 'bout you buy me a drink too?"

After the man had stumbled back to his friends Rogue gave Louise a grateful look. "Is it always like this at closin'?"

"'Fraid so," Louise replied unenthusiastically as she tried to change a barrel. "You get used to it after a while. Just don't let them ruffle your feathers…an' try not to wear that fishnet top again…Just a piece of advice," she added. Louise was about Rogue's age with short red hair and dazzling hazel eyes. The two had become close over the months and Louise had privately admitted that she'd run away from home a year ago to get away from her step-father who she explained was "a rotten jerk who was not above hittin' women". In some ways she reminded Rogue of Kitty; she was a hopeless romantic and spent a great deal of her time laughing and talking to whoever was around. She wasn't guarded about anything.

A week after that Sarah threw a birthday party for Jareth at their house and Rogue was invited. She spent a long time looking for something to wear but after realising that nothing she'd brought from New York would be appropriate she decided to go shopping with Louise. Caldecott wasn't the best place in America for shopping but she did manage to find a few things she liked for the little money she had. However, she firmly refused when Louise suggested a pink cardigan (though she didn't say this was because it reminded her too much of a certain phaser). She ended up wearing a short white summer dress to Sarah's party and she messily pinned her hair back for the first time in years. She wore her customary dark make up though and a pair of long white gloves.

It was at the party that she decided to take a trip to New Orleans. She'd been sitting on the porch with Jareth, his brother and Louise when Jareth mentioned that he would be travelling to the state within the week to see an old friend. Rogue immediately replied, "Do you mind if ah tag along? Ah have somethin' to do there myself."

"Sure," he agreed. "S'long as you don't mind Elvis. He's my number one driving singer."

"Ah can bear it."

"What's in New Orleans, Rogue?" Louise asked and took a sip of the wine she was holding.

"Ah'd just like to see some places. It's a beautiful…the French Quarter."

"Yeah it is," Jareth's brother, Lucas, agreed. "Ah got engaged in that there city. Too bad she ran off with somebody else."

"Well maybe if you hadn't cheated on her with her sister…" Jareth suggested and the two brothers began punching each other playfully.

The two girls rolled their eyes and changed the subject but at the back of Rogue's mind she began to plan her day out in Remy's hometown.

* * *

**Okay…I got the names Sarah and Jareth from the Labyrinth (huge fan) and I wonder who Rogue will run into at New Orleans? Hint; not Remy! Hope you liked! Oh and that Façade guy was in X-men Evolution… He was with the Morlocks (:**


	8. Chapter 8

A.N/ Well it's been a long time!

I'm so sorry for that but since we've spoken i've started university and literally have no time on my hands! It's just book after book. This chapter is quite short but it's just a lead on to the next one really...Rogue's going home people ^^

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

They were due to leave early Saturday morning and Rogue made sure to set her alarm for six am to make sure that she didn't sleep in. Without regular danger room sessions to wake her up she was usually able to enjoy sleeping in for most of the morning. She sleepily padded to her dingy bathroom and took a very quick shower before fixing some breakfast. She hummed as she poured the cereal and she thought about what she might do in New Orleans besides enjoy the sights. Beside her bowl was a letter addressed to Professor Xavier that had been sitting undelivered for a good month. She was having such a peaceful time here that she didn't want to disturb it by contacting the institute. Of course she missed everyone like crazy, especially Kurt and Kitty, and a lot of the time she wondered what they might be doing. She always felt an especially bad stab of regret whenever she thought of Kurt; she hoped he was coping after loosing Amanda. As for Remy, well the guilt wasn't so bad now…and she assumed he was preoccupied by the women who threw themselves in his way. She cleaned up the bowl and went to get quickly dressed.

Ten minutes later she locked the front door and strolled to Jareth and Sarah's home. She was wearing a pair of patched jeans and a tied red chequered shirt that revealed her slim waist. She wasn't so afraid of bearing her skin these days as long as she kept her distance. Perhaps it was easier to act naturally here for the reason that nobody knew her history and nobody looked at her with fear or fright. She could be totally herself without having to worry.

When she reached the white-painted house she found Jareth already loading boxes into the truck and Sarah was helping him. "Hey Rogue," Jareth waved. "Give me a hand?"

"Sure…what's in them?" she asked, lifting one into the boot.

"Just a delivery. Ah'm not actually sure what's in them…Ah just have to drop them off."

"Probably human heads," Sarah joked. "We're accomplices now."

Rogue snickered and did as she was asked. This time the ride across state was actually pleasurable and they spent the time listening to music, playing cards, and singing along as loudly as they could. They received some funny looks from the rare cars they past (it was still early) but it only made them laugh louder. They stopped after an hour for some coffee – Sarah demanded more than asked for the caffeine boost – and whilst she was there Rogue decided to make a short call to the institute. Maybe it was the laughter but she suddenly felt an urge to call back home. She stood outside in front of the payphone and dialled with shaking fingers. After a couple of rings she heard a voice that made her heart leap.

"Hello? This is the Xavier institute."

"Storm?" Rogue grinned. "It's me, Rogue. Ah'm just callin'-"

"Rogue!" Ororo cut her off affectionately. "It's so nice to hear from you. We've been so worried. Where are you exactly?"

"Mississippi. Ah thought ah'd visit home. Ah don't have a lot of change on me so ah can't speak for long… Ah just wanted to get in touch an' let you know ah'm alright. Ah'll be back soon."

"Okay. Well if you need a lift back or any help you know where to reach us."

"Of course." She spotted the others coming out of the diner and Jareth stuck his tongue out at her. "How is Kurt?"

She heard Storm take a deep breath before answering. "He's not actually here right now."

"Where is he then?"

"The last we heard he was in Germany. He left a few weeks after you did. He just needs some space…"

"Oh…" Rogue felt a little responsible again; she should've been there. "Well ah need to go now. Say hey to everyone for me, 'kay? An' give Kitty a hug."

"Of course. I hope we'll see you soon."

"You will, Bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed, but as soon as she was in the truck again she felt a little better. Laughter was an incredibly infectious thing.

When they finally reached New Orleans the sun had come up to make it a beautifully warm day. Rogue stepped out of the truck and she was relieved to be able to stretch her legs after being so cramped up in the backseat. She caught a whiff of some sort of food being cooked nearby and her stomach rumbled. Sarah, who'd been standing beside her, smiled and looked at her watch. "Well we need to unload these crates and then visit some family of Jareth's. They get annoyed if we don't pay them a call," she rolled her eyes. "Wanna' come?"

"Nah thanks. Ah want to look around a bit first…maybe get somethin' to eat. What time shall ah meet you back here?"

"Say six? Then we can all grab some dinner together an' head back."

Rogue agreed. "Sounds perfect! See you later then."

The longer she stayed in New Orleans the more she loved it, although she made sure to keep her wallet in her front pocket. She knew as well as anybody about certain thieves in the area. After getting something to eat in a small café (whose owner insisted on her eating as much as possible and complaining about her small frame) she wandered along the side-walk, happy to just look around and enjoy the sunshine. She received quite a few admiring glances from passing men and instead of glaring, which she would've done back at the mansion, she simply smiled and even winked back at one causing him to blush bright red. It wasn't just the fact that she smiled more now but her psychical appearance had also changed; her once short hair had grown long and it now fell around her slim shoulders in attractive auburn waves. She also wore a lot less make up – finding it much too hot some days to pile it on. In short she was more natural. She was no longer an angst-filled teenager, but a grown woman who had learned how to be positive. She laughed more and frowned less. She wasn't sure if this would change once she returned to the institute but for now she enjoyed it. For the first time she liked who she saw in the mirror.

However, she still had a temper. She was looking at postcards in a small shop and one man got a little too enthusiastic so when he tried to touch her behind she gave him such a wallop that he scuttled off sharply. She bought the postcard with a grim smile and addressed it to Remy LeBeau. She could still have her fun, after all.

She finally found the little club in the French Quarter and she smiled when she recognised it from her last trip here. She could hear the familiar soothing jazz music being played and the smells were mouth-watering. She ordered a drink from the bar and settled down on a table by the window so she could look outside.

"Mind if I join y'?"

Rogue looked around and she saw a handsome looking man gesturing to the seat across the table. Deciding that she could use some company she nodded. "Not at all."

"Now I've been wonderin'…from de lack of a camera or bag y' don't look like a tourist but y' ain't no Cajun either…what's yo' story?"

She smiled. "No story."

"'M Henri LeBeau," Henri LeBeau informed her and he lit up what smelt like a very expensive cigarette. He offered her one but she shook her head. He looked a little like Remy but his nose was slightly longer and his hair darker. He also looked about ten years older and if she was not mistaken he was wearing a beautiful wedding ring.

"Rogue," she replied.

"Ah," he grinned and exhaled slowly. "But what's y' real name, Rogue?"

She studied him for a moment and then reluctantly answered.

"Anna? Now dat's much nicer," he commented. He caught the eye of the barman and he brought over a small glass of what looked like brandy. "T'anks Joe."

"Those things can kill you," Rogue offered, nodding at his cigarette. "Ah know someone back home who smokes them all the time."

"But what a way to go, hehn?" Henri replied easily.

Remy's brother – well, adopted brother anyway – had the same silky voice as the Swamp Rat and the same mannerisms. Rogue found it easy not to fall for his charms…she had had practice after all.

"So what do you do?" As if she didn't already know.

"'M but a poor fisherman."

She raised her eyebrow but laughed in spite of herself.

"Y' want me to replace dat with somethin' a little stronger?" Henri offered, glancing at her soda.

"Nah thanks."

He tried to turn back to the original conversation. "So what_ are_ y' here for? The history? The art?" he guessed lightly. "O' are y' here for somethin' else? The romance…? Hopin' to be swept off y' feet by some handsome stranger?"

"Are you offerin'?"

"Mebbe," he smiled.

"Ah don't think it can happen twice…" she trailed off a little mysteriously – her thoughts switched suddenly to Gambit and she had to force them back. Not now.

"So dat's it! A broken heart," Henri sounded triumphant. "Y'd be surprised how many people 'round here are tryin' to forget someone. Who was he?"

"Ah fail to see how that's your business."

"Oh come on…" His deep voice and patient tone managed to coax her.

"His name ain't important…but ah only knew him for a little while. But he still managed to…" she took a sip of her drink. "Ah was going to say love but that's not right…ah didn't love him…ah couldn't."

"Y' couldn't?"

"Off limits," she assured him.

"Dat de first time y' felt dat way?"

"Yeah…He made me feel normal, an' that was a real gift."

"Mebbe y' miss de idea o' him more den anythin' else," Henri suggested. "Y' miss what coulda' been. What y' coulda' had."

"Maybe," she nodded. "Oh well…ah'm just gunna' have to get over him. An' coming here's helped."

"'M glad."

He seemed to genuinely mean it and Rogue found herself smiling in response. She was about to ask about the wedding ring when a man dressed in a long trench coat approached them. She recognised him instantly and hoped he wouldn't remember her. It was Jean-Luc; Remy's adopted father. She was lucky. He barely noticed her and leant down to whisper in his son's ear. Henri's eyebrows shot up and he nodded before looking over at her. "We're gunna' have to cut dis short. 'T was nice t' meet y', Anna."

"Nice to meet you too," she said but the two were already walking away and probably didn't hear her. They looked serious. She watched their retreating backs and her curiosity got the better of her. She paid for her drink and followed them out into the sunshine.

She didn't think about how dangerous it would be to follow a member of the Thief guild but she still had Remy's memories in her mind and was able to stealthily avoid being seen. She kept back and only moved when they were around the next corner. They walked for less than ten minutes before coming to a large warehouse type building with heavily bared windows. They went inside and she was puzzled for a moment as to how to get in.

_Just listen._

She spotted a small window around the back of the building that was level with the floor. She had to lay down on the dirty ground to be able to see through it and even then the glass was so dirty that is was all blurs.

Then she heard Henri's voice. "What's dis all about? Must be somethin' big t' ruffle y' feathers like dis. Well, Marius?"

"_I_ called y' here, not him!" A female replied. Her accent was as thick as the others but hers was soft at the same time. Rogue squinted and she could see a shock of blonde hair. "I want t' know where he's gone."

"Missin' him, Bella?" Jean-Luc chuckled.

"He's m' husband! We're still married in de eyes of de law. If he's not here I can't divorce him."

"So y' sayin' dat's 't for the United Guilds? All dat plannin' gone t' waste?" Henri said, surprised. "T'ought y' loved him."

"Y' expect us t' go through with 't after he killed Julien?" another voice said and she assumed it was this Marius. "We can't ever be united."

"I did love him," Bella admitted. "But dat's in de past. He's hurt me somethin' terrible….Julien was my own flesh and blood!"

"He deserved 't," Henri replied. "_He_ challenged him."

"Non!" Bella shouted. "Don't y' dare say dat again in my presence. Y' get Remy back here quick o' else I might have t' make a challenge of my own…"

Rogue sat up and she realised that her mouth was open from shock. Remy LeBeau…the man who flirted with anything that moved, the man who she regularly fought with, the man who was supposed to be the father of her future children…was married!? She sure didn't see that one coming.

As soon as she got back to Mississippi she rang the institute back and this time Logan answered. "Logan?"

"Stripes? Long time, no see, kid."

"Ah need a lift."

It was arranged that he would come and pick her up the next day as she wanted to pack and say goodbye to all of the people she had met here. She wasn't able to sneak in and see Cody again but she did slip a letter through his front door and she hoped he would appreciate the thought. She then changed quickly into a warmer jacket and she set off to the bar. It was her night off but she knew that Louise and Sarah would be working. She couldn't just leave without saying goodbye…not again. When she entered the bar she saw that it was packed because some important football game was the television. Some of the guys had red dashes painted on their cheeks and she rolled her eyes. She'd never seen the appeal of football.

"Heya," she greeted. She perched on a stool by the bar and Louise went to pour her a soda. "No, don't bother. Ah'm not thirsty. Ah just wanted to say goodbye as ah'm leavin' tomorrow."

"You're leavin'?" Louise's eyes widened and she frowned. "Just like that?"

"Ah'm getting' home sick. This was never permanent, Louise…" she explained and she gave her friend a warm smile. "But you can email me or call whenever. Ah'll come back an' visit," she offered.

"You'd better," Louise warned. "Well…ah'm gunna' miss you but ah guess home's home."

"Miss her?" Sarah came over to get a new glass. "You leavin', Rogue?"

"Yeah. Thanks for lettin' me work here, Sarah, you've been a real star."

"Well I'd be more annoyed about you just leavin' with no warning if I hadn't just hired a new girl anyway. Now I'll have to hire _another_ just to keep up," Sarah sighed. "It's not going be the same without you."

Rogue smiled and she leaned forward to hug the two of them.

"'S'cuse me…can I- can I get an'ther drink?" a loud drunken man slurred beside her and she turned around only to find the last person she would've expected to see. She flushed with embarrassment. Standing there, fatter and older than ever, was her father Owen. She knew that he still lived here but had never wanted to find him. He was not what she wanted to see right now. She remembered all the times he'd shouted and raised his hand to her_ and_ her mother. She utterly despised him.

She didn't say another word and she stormed out of the bar as quickly as she could; ignoring the loud cheer that meant somebody had scored.

She could've slapped him or even put him a coma…he would've deserved it…but to even be around that man was more than she could take. She went home and packed up her few belongings. She was going home. This meant facing an angry Logan, a hurt Kurt…and Remy, but she was unfazed. She was no longer a fragile teenager who could be frightened…

She was a Rogue.

* * *

AN/ Hope that was okay. The wait this time won't be very long :)


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue found herself once again stood in the magnificent gardens of the institute, although unlike last time she held herself together and stood with trembling confidence. The wall behind her was warm from the midday sunshine and she could feel the rough stone against the back of her head and shoulders. Behind her should have been the kitchen but all that remained after the attack was this wall and several mounds of rubble. You could still make out the trashed counters but any appliances had been cleared out months ago by students or thieves. This was the first opportunity she'd had since returning to explore and see the destroyed mansion and it was mind numbingly strange. To think that she'd slept in a room that was no longer there or walked down hallways which had been blown apart was odd. They'd been attacked before but there had always been an underlying feeling of hope that it didn't matter and they would move on as normal…this unfortunately was no longer the case. The faculty and students took refuge now underground in the same rooms they'd used after the Arcade adventure, but it didn't seem as though any above rebuilding was planned. She'd spoken briefly to the professor upon arrival and apologised for leaving so suddenly and as always he seemed to understand. He only asked that in future could she keep stay in touch so that they knew she was safe.

Her fingers were still hidden by black leather but she wasn't as self conscious about her problem as she used to be. She breathed in slowly and could smell the gardens around her. Thankfully Storm's beautiful gardens hadn't been destroyed…or if they had she'd re-grown them to look the same. The roses that grew a few meters away were just as perfect as before. She watched as a single petal fell to the ground and she recalled the time she and Gambit had spoken here…well _argued_…A petal had twisted into his hair then. This thought took her by surprise. She'd been trying for so long to forget about the Cajun and was half-convinced that she'd made it all up. Seeing the destruction and her friends, however, triggered whatever it was inside of her and all the memories came flooding back – piercing her heart in the process.

_Gambit…why did you leave? He's not you…_

The inevitable meeting with Remy had yet to take place although she'd seen him briefly in what was now the recreational room. She'd found him sat on one of the uncomfortable couches with a very attractive girl spread out beside him and her head resting on his lap. His fingers had been weaving through her pink hair but he'd stopped, startled, upon seeing her in the doorway. Rogue had given him a grim smile before leaving. _The same as always_, she'd thought. He was nothing but a sewer rat with perfectly dishevelled hair.

"Rogue?" She looked up, surprised, and saw Kurt walking towards her from the gates. He had a bag over one shoulder and looked completely shattered as though he'd had a very long journey. There was stubble on his chin and his thick dark hair was matted from the lack of brushing. He approached her almost timidly. "Is it really you, sis?"

The smile he received was one of complete happiness and he was taken back when she threw herself into his arms. She held him tight but noticed a faint smell of smoke coming from his old jacket. She leant back and peered up at him suspiciously. "Smoke? If ah find out you've been smokin' ah'll have no choice but to barbeque you."

"As if I would. I can't believe it's really you…I came back as soon as Storm told me."

"Back from where exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Around," Kurt answered. Rogue noticed that he was thinner and his cheek bones were more defined. "But first I went back to Germany to see my foster-parents. Zey were quite taken back but didn't ask me anything about…" he glanced around at the destruction and a flicker of pain crossed his face. He adjusted his bag and she thought she saw a tear roll down his blue cheek though he quickly wiped it away. "No more tears," he muttered. "Zey won't bring her back."

Rogue gave him a sympathetic look and gently took his hand. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Ah'm sorry ah wasn't here for you, Kurt. Ah'm sorry ah wasn't strong enough." It felt good to get that off her chest.

"Strength has nothing to do with it," he replied seriously. "I don't blame you for anything. You were scared. We all were. It wasn't up to you to help me. Only I could truly do that."

"Since when did you become full of wisdom?"

"Just picked it up," he shrugged. "We're down in the basement then?"

"Ah guess…although until when ah have no idea. Everyone seems to be settled already. Ah thought that maybe with Emma Frost's help somethin' more permanent could be sorted but the professor hasn't mentioned to anyone about movin'…not even Scott."

"Scott's still here?"

"Sure. Can you really see the Boy Scout returning to college after what's happened? He's dropped out to help with the security defences. Jean's here too working with Beast in the Med Bay, though the Professor tried to talk her into staying."

"So the family are all together again," Kurt stated and he sighed quietly.

Hearing that defeated sigh Rogue suddenly realised that the Kurt she'd known was gone. This Kurt would never laugh or joke around again. His lost appearance reflected what was inside. Rogue didn't say anything and he quietly turned to enter their new home. She knew that nothing she could think of saying would help and that she needed to give him time if anything of his former self was to return. She didn't have a clue how to make Kurt feel better as the only experience she'd had with love was with a time traveller. Not exactly text book.

Rogue was about to follow him in when she saw a slim white leg emerge from one of the trees by the gate. She smiled and went over. Kitty was sitting on the lowest branch with her laptop, her leg swinging gently to some silent song. She'd already been reunited with Kitty but living in the basement meant that she no longer shared a room with her, which was a pity as she'd gotten used to the girl's chirpy presence…even if it did mean early morning alarms and terrible pop posters on the walls. "Want me to ring the fire brigade?"

"Original," Kitty smirked. "A cat stuck in a tree joke. Really, Rogue, that's almost _Lance_ level."

"Ah saw him this mornin' actually…he stole the last onion bagel."

"Was it on your plate?"

"That's not the point!"

"If it wasn't on your plate he didn't steal it from you. You snooze, you lose, Cowgirl."

Rogue pretended to swat her foot and pouted. "_My _friend. Not his. Besides, since when did you like him again?"

Kitty rolled her eyes which were hidden today behind a pair of glasses, "Oh I still can't stand the cockroach…but Piotr says that as we're on the same team I should be civil to him. It's better to take the high route," she added, with an air of mock grace. "Plus onion bagels are disgusting."

"If you say so. Watcha' doin' up there anyway?"

"Just getting some peace and quiet. Come on up. It's big enough for two."

Rogue frowned but did as her friend requested. "It's not quiet enough inside? Silence is all ah hear 'round here these days. It's like a…well…" she trailed off and settled down on a branch just to the side of her friend.

"A graveyard," Kitty finished awkwardly. "Was that Kurt who just arrived?" she asked briskly, changing the conversation. She ran a hand through her new short hairstyle. Rogue didn't particularly like the new look but Kitty was determined to look more mature. Her chocolate coloured locks had been cut to reach her chin and this framed her slim face nicely.

"Yeah, he's back from home. He's changed too – he looks too old."

"Everyone has. Dr McCoy says it's predictable after an unsettling change. You look older, and if you don't mind me saying more confident too. I saw those shorts the other day - they were tiny!"

"They were only to play basketball in," she defended with a smile. She'd played a game against Pyro and only narrowly lost – it turned out that people were willing to try things they didn't usually do simply to not mope. "Give me a bit of credit. Ah'm not about to start paradin' around like some bimbo in a Wonderbra."

"How I've missed your feminist digs," Kitty joked. "Seriously though, I am glad everyone's returning. Logan is expected next week. It's starting to feel like…well a family again."

"Ah'm glad, sugah."

"I have to ask…where did the sugah thing come from? It sounds totally red neck."

Rogue tore a leaf off from above and gently flicked it in her direction. "From Cody."

"_Cody_?" Kitty peered at her curiously. "Isn't he in a coma?"

"He was. He woke up when ah went back and touched him…It was incredible, Kit. Ah finally got a chance to apologise and he actually _forgave_ me…imagine!"

"That's amazing! What a cool guy…it must have been pretty bizarre to wake up after all that time."

"He didn't even realise." Rogue felt a glimmer of pride in telling Kitty this and there was more than a little smugness in her smile. "Oh and the professor wants to see me next week about my powers. Think he might have a new tactic or somethin'." She wasn't getting too excited – the professor had come up with several new tactics with little success.

"Fingers crossed."

The two girls spent the next few hours talking about what Rogue had learnt in the south, although she obviously kept some things to herself. They also spoke about Kitty and what they thought would happen to the mansion. It was nice to spend some time with a familiar face, Rogue decided. There was no pressure to be interesting with Kitty because they both just shut down to autopilot and let their moves do the work. When she became thirsty the auburn haired girl said her goodbyes and went back underground to get a soda. She was alone in the kitchen so she took the opportunity to make something quick to eat because she planned on using the training room for a work out. She felt like shaking out her body and, as Storm would put it, dust the cobwebs.

Rogue's new room was practical but not at all pretty and was painted a standard white. It contained all the necessary furniture but the absence of a window made it seem more of a prison cell than a place to sleep. She hadn't had time to decorate and wasn't sure if she wanted to yet. She knew that Kitty and some of the other girls had scavenged their belongings from the destroyed mansion but decorating meant trying to make this place her home. You could only tell this room was hers by the green coat flung clumsily over the wardrobe door and the stack of books on the desk. Rogue shrugged off her sweater and then undressed before opening the doors to wardrobe to find her gym clothes. She was humming a song under her breath and recognised it from a show Kitty always watched. She was about to lean over to pull out her leggings when, without warning, the door behind her slammed open.

She had never been more embarrassed.

She was so startled that she straightened up at once and span around.

"'Allo, mon petite bonbon."

Rogue resisted the urge to throw something sharp at Remy LeBeau and instead quickly crossed her arms to cover her exposed chest. She was only wearing her underwear. "Do you mind? Ah was gettin' changed before you stormed in uninvited. Get out!"

He seemed oblivious to her current lack of attire – or was at least ignoring it. "Y' accent's changed. Guess it was all dat time you spent down South?" He asked, accusation dripping from every word he spoke. "Y' were gone for a long time."

"What's it to you if ah'm gone for ten years?" Rogue snapped. "Ah know perfectly well your feeling's for me. Now go away, Remy."

"Non." She stepped back when he firmly shut the door and he sat down on the end of her bed without bothering to ask for permission. She blushed furiously.

"Well could you at least pass me my robe then?" she requested, gesturing to the pillow it was flung over. He passed it over and she quickly pulled the black bathroom on. She felt a little better now she was covered though she still wanted him out.

He looked at her sternly. "Y' owe me an explanation, Rogue."

"Ah owe you nothin'."

"Den tell me why y' left so suddenly? Without even tellin' Wolverine."

"Because he wouldn't-"

"Let y'?" Remy cut her off and smirked that familiar smirk that seemed to make every other woman swoon. "Dat's crap. Wolverine would've let y' go if y' really wanted to…an' y' know dat. So why did y' sneak away? Scared of upsettin' Kitty Cat? Or was it somethin' else. We both know I deserved an explanation for Gambit leaving…an' y' were too scared or hurt to tell me so y' snuck away. Dis is my future too, Rogue. More den yours, in fact. It's just you had to go an' develop a crush on it."

"Ah did not develop any such thing!" she protested hotly. "If you remember ah left just after the funeral. Ah was upset. The mansion was destroyed, for crying out loud."

"I saw y'." He was sitting completely at ease with one leg dangling lazily off the edge of the slim bed. Rogue could see that she wasn't the one who had changed physically during her absence. Remy's hair was longer and even though still slim she could see in his black t-shirt that his arms were larger, as though he'd spent more time working out. "I saw y' after de funeral. I saw y' both."

"You…" she trailed off and tried to keep her face composed. It would not do to start crying.

"It was a touchin' performance, Chere. If it hadn't been wit' me I might've shed a tear."

"You bastard."

"Why did he leave?"

She had her hands balled into fists to stop them from shaking. This was harder than she could've ever predicted. "He said he had to. He wanted to go back."

"Why?"

"He said he'd failed his mission," Rogue replied. "And no, Ah don't know what it was. He asked for my forgiveness and that he hoped we could forgive him…Ah think….Ah think that's it." She saw his annoyed expression. "It's hard to remember," she defended. "I wasn't…thinking straight."

"I bet."

"Look, what he said doesn't matter. We're both adamant that our futures won't be like that. It's not set in stone."

"Damn straight," he agreed. "Romance ain't on my agenda, chere."

Rogue rolled her eyes and didn't reply for a moment. She leant against the wall behind her and crossed her arms. Out of all the men in the world…why was she stuck with this one? The mood of the room seemed to relax a little and she was relieved.

"Make sure to tell your new girlfriend that. An' your wife, come to think on it."

Remy blinked – obviously taken back. "Come again?"

"Pinkie? The girl ah saw sprawled across your lap? You might want to let her know you have no plans for romance before she gets her hopes up."

Revelation came to his eyes once he understood who she meant. "And since when did you care about other girls, Rogue?"

"Swamp Rat, Ah've seen what you do to girls. Remember Amara?"

"Marrow ain't like dat," he chuckled. "An' what's dis about a wife?"

Rogue cleared her throat before answering. "When ah was back home ah visited New Orleans. Ah met your brother, Henri, and we got chattin' for a while. Ah saw Jean-Luc too. Then ah overheard them talking 'bout your wife – Belle."

Remy closed his eyes and groaned. "You idiot."

"What-?"

"Just stay outta' my life. You don't know anythin' 'bout it!" he warned and after giving her a glare full of hatred he left her room.


	10. Chapter 10

_A young boy was running for his life. He pelted down the abandoned streets of New York like an expert – he knew the city like the back of his hand, there was nowhere he hadn't explored. Like a trained thief he volted over a low gate and paused in a thin alleyway to catch his breath. The buildings around him were crumbling from years of neglect. The island that was thriving New York looked nothing like its former glorious city. The only occupants were thieves, beggars, and mutants – all of whom were forced to live outside of society; stealing and generally wasting away. The boy knew nothing of politics, of why things were as they were, and he just accepted it as the normal. He was fifteen years old and it had always been this way._

_He straightened his collar and stepped out of the alley cautiously. The sentinel was gone. The street was empty but that didn't mean he was out of danger yet. He moved quickly in the direction of the river and didn't stop to think why the robot had stopped following him. When he reached his goal a man with messy black hair was waiting for him. He was a mutant too and his skin was blue – age and fatigue played around his eyes. "Any trouble?" he asked the boy._

_"Nawh, ran into a sentinel but lost him quick enough," he slung the bag he'd been carrying over his back and allowed the man to take his hand. A few moments later they had teleported back to their home and the boy left his findings in the medical bay. The bag contained a few bottles of medicine and other medical supplies filched from New York as mutants were no longer able to enter shops. The boy left the medical bay and soon enough ran into his father._

_"I hear ye' ran into an old sentinel? How'd 't go?" Remy LeBeau was not anxious in the slightest for his first born; he knew the score but also knew that his son was tough and trusted his judgement. The two greeted each other with a short embrace._

_"It was alright. I chucked a charged piece of brick at him but it didn't really do anythin'," the boy couldn't help but show off a little. Remy chuckled. He was still a handsome man though his hair was greying and he was a few pounds heavier._

_"Don't let Scotty hear you say dat. He'll freak."_

_"You don't. Nor did mum."_

_"Yeah well, your mum was made outta' stronger stuff than ol' Cyclops. An' so am I," Remy replied shortly. His smile was suddenly strained and his son bit his lip ruefully._

_"Sorry..."_

_"It's fine. Go find y' sister. She's been worried."_

_The boy left and Remy LeBeau sighed. Life had to go on...however depressing and dark it was. The X-Men still struggled on – though to what end Remy no longer knew._

* * *

Rogue stood in Professor Xavier's tidy office with hope clouding her features. She was trying to coax him into doing something and so was using her most polite tone. Sunlight was streaming in through the window and it warmed the side of her face. "...So you see, Professor, it might just work now...Can't we at least try?"

"Let me get this straight. Passing over the fact that you and Mr LeBeau were fighting – which we will talk about at a later time – you managed to touch his skin without draining him?"

"Yeah. Ah mean it was only for a second, but ah didn't feel anythin' at all. He went a bit shaky but it wasn't like usual. Usually, even if ah brush against someone, ah can feel what's going to happen. Ah can feel their shock and life force rearing up..." she cleared her throat. "Well, it's hard to describe. But ah can feel their defence."

"But no such feeling happened with Mr LeBeau."

"No, sir."

He considered this for a second and then held out his hand. "Touch my hand, Rogue."

"Ah can't."

"Trust me, please. I am – forgive me – more powerful than you and am able to withhold your powers better than others. I should like to see for myself if your mutation has changed."

Rogue accepted this and gently touched his hand with her fingers. At once she could feel the connection start to take place but the familiar sense of draining was not there – the only sign of weakness Professor Xavier showed was to put his spare hand to his temple as though he had a headache. Silently he nodded and she drew away. "Well I can certainly see why you came to me."

"What do you think?" she asked anxiously. She was trying not to get her hopes up. Her life had been plagued with misery and she didn't bank on that changing just yet. Professor Xavier looked at her with understanding – obviously guessing her thoughts.

"I don't want to give you false hope, Rogue, but it would appear as though you are learning control of your powers. I can't guess why or even how...but there you have it..."

Rogue let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She felt her eyes glisten with tears of happiness.

"I would hazard a guess that some emotional change has triggered this," the professor was speaking gently. "Can you think of any?"

What a question! The question had so many answers that her head spun just thinking about it. Leaving school, Gambit, Destiny's prophecy, the attack on the mansion, the deaths of her team mates, reuniting with Cody...It was a year like no other. She wondered how much of it the professor knew about. "Ah can think of one thing. When Gambit was here..." she urged her tears to fade and for her hands to stop shaking. "He told me somethin' about the future. Ah know he wasn't supposed to but he didn't mean any harm," she quickly added.

"Take a seat, my dear. Go on..."

"He told me ah was goin' to have kids," she revealed and a nervous smile broke out on her face. What must she look like, shaking and giggling to herself? "He told me that an' ah think that's why ah'm startin to control ma powers. Because ah know that eventually – in the future- ah will have control...Does that make sense?"

"Perfectly," the professor smiled and offered her a tissue. "I do believe you're right, Rogue. And I propose that we continue our lessons every week. Hopefully, and I do genuinely think we will, we will make further progress."

"Thank you," she returned the smile and stood to leave. Just before she closed the door behind her, the professor spoke...

"Be careful you don't repeat any of Destiny's prophecy to anyone else, my dear. It does not do well to dwell on prophecies. No one's life is set."

Slowly life came back to the X-Men. They banded together to rebuild and form some sort of routine in their underground base. Of course, there were times when their future looked uncertain but what else could they do but keep trying? Logan had resumed the Danger Room training schedules and Storm was working with the professor and Beast at organising tuition for those who could no longer go to school. Several of the older X-men helped out in any way they could which meant Rogue and Betsy – Psyclocke – aided Logan in the Danger Room. Rogue didn't mind too much – it kept her busy and she preferred this to helping Beast in the medical bay like Kurt. She would've liked to help Angel and Scott who kept disappearing for sometimes days at a time on the Professors orders but they kept hushed. Nobody knew what they were getting up to so naturally it intrigued Rogue. She fell in with this new routine easily and only occasionally felt a twinge of guilt for moving on after the deaths of her team mates. She regarded the X-men as family – all except the new girl Carol Danvers.

She wasn't sure why but she didn't like the girl. Perhaps it was her simpering smile or her beautiful long blonde hair. She seemed to agree with anything anyone said and expected adoration wherever she went – a far cry from Rogue. Rogue oversaw several of her training sessions with Logan and admittedly the girl was very talented; she had super strength that rivalled Colossus and she could even fly without the aid of wings. The only exchange the two girls had shared was in passing and that had been about lunch – not particularly inspiring. Which is why therefore Rogue was intrigued when she saw the girl sneak out of the grounds after curfew. Several of the older students snuck out, that was no surprise, and even Rogue had done it a few times for music gigs or to simply clear her head with a walk. She knew that the old Brotherhood members were particularly bad with curfews and so were the old Acolytes. However, no one was so anxious about being caught and with the current tension against mutants it was not safe to be out alone. Rogue brought it up when they were alone the following day – expecting the girl to giggle and perhaps share a mischievous look – but she hotly denied it and gave her a very cold look instead. After that Carol went out of her way to avoid her.

Remy was also avoiding her. Their initial reunion had been going quite well until she'd mentioned his wife and the girl called Marrow. She swallowed her pride and asked Kitty about the pink haired girl, learning that she was a new member to the team. "She's a little younger than us but seems okay. Kind of quiet though," Kitty added with shrug. "Keeps to herself."

"Sure looked like it sprawled all over his lap," Rogue muttered and Kitty gave her a curious look, though obviously thought it better not to ask.

_Ah don't even care. Damn Swamp Rat_.

He was married though, that much was clear, but she didn't understand why it had been a secret. He was the biggest flirt in the mansion and all the girls were crazy about him. Perhaps they were estranged or separated? Plenty of people had failed marriages so why hadn't he told anyone? Nobody here was in any position to judge him. She thought of what this Belladonna looked like. With Remy's track record she would no doubt be some blonde bimbo with a nice rack and a thing for slimy pick up lines. She thought about Marrow and her age and felt a spark of sympathy for the pink haired mutant. She's obviously caught up in his little games.

The very next day she ran into Marrow in the girls changing rooms. Marrow had been changing out of her training gear, her face glistening with sweat after an intense work out session. She smiled at Rogue, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"We haven't been introduced…Ah'm Rogue," Rogue held out a gloved hand and Marrow shook it warily.

"I know. I mean, I've heard about you before," she corrected shyly. "Remy's spoken about you."

Rogue tried to smile, "An' ah bet only half of it's true."

She changed into her own training clothes and tied her hair up into a tight knot. She was about to leave when Marrow spoke up.

"I didn't mean that he said anything bad. Only in passing, really. I thought you might've been an ex-girlfriend or something but he looked annoyed when I asked…and it takes a lot to bug Remy," she smiled.

"You don't have to worry, Remy an' I have never dated," she replied.

Marrow looked surprised. "Oh! No, we aren't-I mean we aren't like that. He's much older than me. He helped me that's all, and I sort of owe him."

_Oh._

Rogue kept her face blank and she nodded. "It was nice to meet you. Ah'll see you around."

She took her time in that danger room session and really gave it her all. By the time she was finished she was panting and held onto the punch bag for support. She remembered Gambit teaching her how to punch accurately and blinked the painful memory away. She still dreamed about him sometimes but no matter how hard she tried to remember he was beginning to fade from her memory. Had he really been here? She could no longer remember what his touch felt like. He had kissed her by the front gates but the taste of his lips and the feel of his stubble against her skin was a blur. She used to lay awake at night and imagine him beside her on the bed but now she was alone again. She didn't speak to anyone about this – not even Kitty – as she knew they would look at her with pity and she couldn't handle that. However, during her next session with the professor he gently addressed it.

She had been touching his hand and trying to control the flow of absorption when he pulled away. "Ah'm sorry," she said automatically.

"It's quite alright, Rogue. I wonder if I might ask you something, though."

She was surprised, "'Course."

"It's a delicate matter. When you touch my hand I cannot help but catch glimpses into your mind and a man features most prominently. Is it Gambit?"

Rogue hung her head almost guiltily. She had wanted to keep her feelings private and the professor was the last person in the mansion she could've imagined talking to. Professor Xavier was like a father to them all – and you didn't talk to your father about this sort of thing. Kitty or Jean, maybe, but not the professor. "Yeah."

"I understand," the look he gave her was not one of pity but of sympathy. "Our feelings are what make us human, Rogue. You don't need to shy away from them."

"But…he was a time traveler," she murmured. "It wasn't exactly…normal."

"My dear, normal is not a word we use often here. Just because something is…unorthodox…does not discredit it. What you felt for Gambit was very real and genuine. Not everyone is so lucky."

"Lucky? He's gone forever. All ah have is a memory."

"It's a part of growing up, Rogue."

She sighed and nodded, realising that he was speaking the truth. She felt a rush of affection for the professor. "Thanks, professor."

"Now, would you like to try again?" He held out his hand. "And this time, try to focus on what we discussed before. Try and remember Destiny's prophecy."

Slowly but surely the private lessons began to work. She could now touch another person for five whole minutes without feeling the sinking feeling of absorption. She secretly rejoiced over every win and tried not to feel too hopeful in case it came to nothing.

That night she went for a walk around the grounds and sat in Storm's rose garden, which had thankfully survived the attack on the mansion. It was too late for flowers and so the stalks were bare but she could imagine the rose petals clearly enough. She breathed in the scent of grass and fresh air – but was shaken from her thoughts by a soft crunch. Immediately her senses were alert and she ducked, scanning the grounds for any trouble. She caught a flash of something from the corner of her eye and watched as a dark figure raced towards the security door. Within seconds it had quickly tapped in the security code and crawled inside. Rogue hesitated – it could have been Carol sneaking in – but her senses argued against it and her senses were usually right. It was way beyond curfew and only a pro could've danced around Logan's security systems. She decided to follow them. Once she was inside she dogged their footsteps, keeping back so that they wouldn't see her. Whoever it was was doing their best to avoid being seen and they were heading towards the sleeping quarters. The hallways were pitch black at this time of night and with a start she remembered that for tonight Logan had taken down the security defenses in order to install some new updates. Tonight was the perfect opportunity to sneak in, but how did the intruder know that? For security reasons Logan had only told her and Jean.

The figure reached their target room and slipped inside so quietly that Rogue almost missed it. She edged closer and listened…after a few seconds of silence she heard someone swearing.

"I've sworn t' take y' back, LeBeau."

"Take one more step, homme, an' it be y' last."

"Belle wants a word."

"I told y'. I ain't leavin'."

She heard a scuffle as furniture was knocked over. Clenching her jaw, she pulled open the door and saw a dazed Remy on the ground with blood trickling down his forehead. The intruder stood over him and lifted his Bo staff. He had his back to her. Rogue moved into the room and she calmly slid one arm around his neck while clamping a bare hand over his mouth to smother his scream. The man was taller than her but she managed to hold on as he thrashed and moaned. She felt his memories and strength pour into her and she closed her eyes until he fell still. Panting, she let go and wiped the hand on her jeans as though it were dirty. The Cajun looked up at her, his black and red eyes startled, and she tried to gather her thoughts.

"That's one nasty head wound. Wait here."

She came back with a little first aid kit from the kitchen and crouched down beside him. Shakily, she pulled her gloves back on and began to gently dab at the wound with a wet wipe. It looked worse than it was but it gave her something to do with her hands and she needed to do something to occupy her thoughts. Her head was swimming.

"What y' doin'?"

"Helpin' you. Want me to leave?" He shook his head and she continued, holding back his auburn hair with her spare hand. Once she had cleaned away the blood she rubbed some ointment on the wound and put a bandage on it. She moved to leave but his hand shot out and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Why y' helpin' me?"

Rogue avoided his gaze and she bit her lip. "Ah saw his thoughts. Ah know everythin'."

She had seen into the man's memory. She'd seen Belladonna and Remy playing as children in the Bayou, seen them play fighting as teenagers, and finally kissing as adults. She had seen them standing at the altar, clad in white and black, and then the horrific fight that followed. She knew now why Remy never spoke about his marriage and felt bad about throwing it in his face.

Remy exhaled and he pushed himself up onto his feet. He seemed as embarrassed as her. "We should move him," he said awkwardly. "I'll take him down t' de cells."

She sat down on the edge of his bed while he dealt with the man and tried to sort her head out. While still standing at the altar Belladonna's brother had challenged Remy to a fight, believing that the Ripers and the Thief's Guild could never be real allies. Remy had panicked and ended up charging Julien with explosive results. He was thrown out by his own family, she realised. He genuinely loved her too.

When he came back she realised that he was shirtless and blushed, feeling foolish. She shouldn't be here.

"Ah'd better go," she said quietly and stood.

"Merci. For helpin'…" he added quickly. He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly and seemed to find the wall behind her very interesting.

Rogue nodded and left the room, although she paused briefly at the door. "Ah'm sorry. Ah shouldn't have spoken about your wife. It's none of mah business."

"We all got demons, Rogue," Remy replied. "Dis ain't gunna be de end, but I'd appreciate 't if y' kept quiet 'bout what y' learnt tonight."

"Ah will," she agreed. With anyone else she might've smiled but instead she ducked out of the room and hurried back to her own bedroom, her stomach firmly in knots. Once she was underneath the blankets of her bed she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the new memories.

_Tonight has been one weird night_.

The following morning she was called down to the cell block by Logan. He demanded that she tell him what happened and she groaned inwardly. Once she had told him everything he fixed her with mistrustful scowl. "You saved him? Why?"

"Thanks homme," Remy muttered under his breath.

Rogue ignored it. "Ah saw an intruder an' ah stopped him. Isn't that what you train us for?"

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Stripes," Logan warned. "A dangerous man managed to break in last night and I want to know why. This is a matter of security."

"Claude came t' take me back t' New Orleans," Remy explained. "'T's personal."

"Who is he?"

"He works fo' my father, Jean-Luc."

"And is your father going to send more scum to fish you out?"

Remy flushed at that and he shrugged, unsure. "Mebbe, but I'll go an' sort 't out," he added when Logan opened his mouth to reply. "I'll go an' see dem. Y' won't have any more Cajun's sneakin' in."

Logan looked taken back but satisfied at this. "See that you do. I won't have any more students put at risk."

Remy nodded and turned on his heel to leave. Rogue watched him for a moment but then felt Logan's gaze on her. He raised his eyebrows expectantly and she snorted before going back upstairs. Remy's decision to leave had surprised her and she appreciated it, they had enough on their plate without a Cajun turf war, but she also felt a vague sense of…worry? Last night Remy had been beaten by one of those thugs – how could he hope to defend himself against more? She decided not to think on it and instead tried to preoccupy herself with Kitty and Kurt, although she felt relieved when she heard that Piotr and St. John were accompanying him.

She often hated her feelings.

They left the very next day and she was stuck with a tearful Kitty. She and Piotr had been dating for two months and in Kitty's words "were just perfect" for each other. Rogue found it hard to disagree; the gentle giant seemed to be everything Kitty could want in a man and in turn looked at the valley girl as though he couldn't believe his luck. Lance had muttered a few unkind things under his breath at the sight of them but didn't dare speak too loudly – Piotr stood a good two feet taller than him and could turn himself into metal, after all. Rogue might've felt jealous at the site of the lovebirds but Kitty's happiness was infective. Plus she didn't share a room with her anymore. Rogue and Kitty spent their time decorating the underground lair for Christmas, which was only three weeks away. The base was metallic and cold but Kitty was determined to make it look more comfortable. She plastered reefs and holly along the walls, hung mistletoe in a dozen doorways, and even put a Christmas tree in the rec room. On the top stood an intricate golden angel. Kurt asked her why she was making such an effort for the day when she was half-Jewish but Kitty only shrugged and said she just wanted to cheer people up. They spent Christmas Eve in the rec room watching some festive cartoon sipping eggnog and warm cider. Kitty and Jubilee even baked Christmas cookies and Jean and Beast made mince pies. The rec room was normally far too small to fit everybody in but tonight they all squeezed in on the couches and on bean bags. Rogue was squashed between Logan and Jean on one of the couches and laughed with everyone else at the cartoon. She felt happy here among her mutant family, and decided that Kitty had been right to do this. Of course they all missed their fallen classmates and had a toast to their memories but remembered to feel thankful for what they actually had.

There were not many presents as shopping at the mall was now dangerous but Rogue had ordered a few things off the internet. She gave Kitty a scarf, Kurt a new watch, and even a carton of fancy cigars for Logan. For the professor she bought a pair of fluffy slippers. Christmas Day was an enjoyable time and at the end of the evening she stumbled up through the security latch to get some fresh air, tipsy off mulled wine. Sitting by the latch was a smoking Logan and she perched down beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts, sugah?"

"Not on your life, Stripes."

"Grinch."

Logan inhaled one of her cigars but made no reply. The latch behind them opened and Jean stepped out looking worried. She had a roll of tinsel tying up her hair.

"Could I speak to you, Logan?" she asked hesitantly. "Sorry for interrupting…"

"Nawh, it's fine. Logan's a bore anyway," Rogue shrugged, getting to her feet. She gave them a sleep wave before going inside and soon enough collapsed face first on her bed.

_'Tiz the season._

* * *

**_A.N/ All I have are apologies. I'm not sure when a new update will come so I won't promise anything. I just hate seeing this story hanging here without an ending. _**


End file.
